In A World of Fragile Things
by Snuffles-sweetie
Summary: Bailey Grayson didn't know her new hometown was crawling with mythological creatures. But when she meets one of them she realizes that Life as she knows it is about to change. Rating May Change. Pre Movie.
1. People Are Strange

**An:** Grettings, this is a taste of the first chapter/prolog to my new Lost Boys Fic. Just to see what you think about it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
Oh yeah...I'm looking for a Beta as well...anyone interested, leave a message!

**Disclaimer:** Apparently I'm not allowed to say that I own the Losy Boys. 1)They would kill me. 2) I would get sued. So guess what mortals, I do not own anything. Savvy?

* * *

**In ****A World of Fragile Things**

**By Snuffles-sweetie**

The town of Santa Carla is known for being the top murder capital in the whole country…the whole world. Not that I knew that when my brother and I moved here…And how was I supposed to know that my grandfathers current hometown was crawling with mythological creatures and vampire hunters?

**Chapter 1**

**People are Strange**

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_-Echo and the Bunnymen-_

An old bus that looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment was driving along the curling road that led to the town known as Santa Carla. Home of runaways, punks, aspiring artists, junkies and any other freak of nature you could think of. And soon it was going to be my new home. My grandfather lived there, for a reason that was unknown to me. Apparently he liked the culture collision the town provided.

I didn't have a bad life, it was pretty normal. I was born Bailey Grayson, princess of Suburbia.

I had a dad who wore a suit everyday for work, working for bigger suits, handling important paperwork and sitting at a desk all day. He drove an old beat up green Chevy Nomad from and to work, every day of every week, of every month of every year. He went to a poker game once a month with his old high school buddies, and twice a month he went down to the neighbourhood bar for a beer with his friends from work. Like clockwork.

My mom was an artist turned housewife since she met my dad. She dressed in different types of beige, blue and green dresses with a matching pair of heels. She lived for us kids and her family. She took trips to the store, cleaned the house and swapped gossip with her friends. Same thing, over and over again, like clockwork.

My older brother Jackson was an A student. He played football and was an average player in his school. We went to all his games. His life consisted of eating, football, his friends and us, his family.

It was a typical, bleak, transparent and so-called normal suburban family. Not a hair was allowed to be misplaced on their blonde heads. My family was big on schedules and being on time. There was a specific time for everything; dinnertime, bedtime, family time…everything. The only "daring" thing my parents ever did was naming my brother Jackson and me Bailey. Instead of John and Jane or something "normal" like that.

I was just like that. I did everything on time and just lived my life following the map that had been set up for me from birth. Finish high school, go to collage, marry someone nice, have kids…die. And I was okay with it, because I didn't know of anything else.

The summer when I turned 12 my mother sent me and my brother to live with my grandfather, reluctantly. She didn't get along with her dad because he was a free spirit and she married a suit that was against everything he was; carefree, spontaneous and occasionally high as a house.

Against my fathers wishes we were sent to meet our grandfather for the first time. The same summer I met my aunt Lucy; she was a free spirit like my grandfather and had two kids of her own. She wasn't as…outspoken as my grandfather but close enough.

That summer changed my view of life completely. I had only experienced life in our protective little bubble but seeing a different town, different people for the first time was thrilling. My brother was a bit sceptic about our eccentric grandfather at first but I liked him instantly. Here was a man that actually asked me what I wanted for dinner, wanted to know what my favourite colour was instead of deciding that it was pink just because that would be suiting. No, he allowed me to paint my room mint green, eat whenever I wanted, whatever I wanted and dress in any sorts of outfits I liked, he didn't care if I walked around naked if that's what made me happy.

He introduced me to music other than Buddy Holly and The Beatles, he didn't mind if I cussed or anything. My brother soon started to like this new relieving, free lifestyle and parting was…as Shakespeare said…such sweet sorrow.

Jackson and I were now forced into our bubble again. But our parents saw the change in us, and they knew that we wouldn't…couldn't go back.

But they didn't try to stop us from being who we had become, no they let us be. They loved us, no matter what. Even if they would've preferred that my brother didn't let his hair grow out long and wear leather jackets. And I know that when I exchanged my skirts for ripped jeans and my neat hair into the rats' nest it was now my mother wept on the inside. But how could they kill our spirits?  
Yes…how could they? We were their only children and they loved us until death. Even if my father muttered about "junkie music" whenever he walked past my room and heard Jim Morrison crooning from my rock box, he still couldn't kill our spirits, neither of them could. Like that truck killed theirs.

Six years later, I was 18 and my brother 20, when officer Andrews came to our door and announced that a truck had hit our old, green, beat up Chevy and my parents were no more. There was a funeral. That much I know. A lot of black clad people, crying, all of them telling me how sorry they were. I remember a thick, suffocating smell of lilies and rain. It rained that day; I'm pretty sure about that. We couldn't live alone; none of us were 21 yet. So we had a choice, Aunt Lucy, some distant uncle named Geoff and our Grandfather in Santa Carla. The choice was easy.

So here we are, six years and three months later. On the same old bus going towards the town of Santa Carla, home of runaways, punks, aspiring artists, junkies and any other freak of nature you could think of, that and my eccentric grandfather.

I looked at my sleeping brother next to me. He hadn't shaved so he had a five o'clock shadow covering his chin and his blonde hair was greasy and slicked back. How he could sleep in this heat was beyond me. I looked out through the window at the desert like landscape that we were travelling through now. Soon enough we would reach the Oceanside and Santa Carla. I don't remember much of the town actually, just that I loved it there. Soon I could spot the sparkling blue ocean and the ocean air hit my nostrils through the open windows. The smell was oddly familiar and comforting, even if I hadn't smelled it in such a long time. The air seemed less humid too, it was still too hot to move but it was more bearable. The change of air seemed to wake my brother up as well; either that or he finally had enough sleep to satisfy his body.

"Are we there yet Bailey?" he said, a long time ago I stopped calling him Jackson and only refereed to him as Jack.

"Yeah…there's the sign." A welcoming sign with a smiling sun came closer with the words; "Welcome to Santa Carla" written on it. I smiled but when we passed it I looked back and saw something written on the back of it. "Murder Capitol of the World".

"Sounds promising," my brothers sarcastic voice came from beside me. I looked at him and asked;

"That wasn't there before…was it? I can't remember it…" Jack just shrugged and stretched his long limbs over the whole seat, obviously trying to wake up more.

Soon enough we reached the town and stepped out of the bus. The air was warm but a cooler breeze from the ocean assaulted me as my feet touched the concrete, along with the smell of the ocean mixed with cotton candy, sweat and just that special smell that carnivals have. We unloaded our bags and Jack's motorcycle that he had somehow managed to talk the bus driver into taking with us. That's a talent of his; he can talk himself out of practically anything and convince people of the most ridiculous things.

We had already sent most of our things here on before hand so we only had a bag each. Jack motioned for me to jump on his pride and joy; a bright blue Honda Sabre. I did as I was told and held onto him tightly, I loved my brother, but he drove like a maniac. The sun was shining brightly and I felt disgustingly hot in my leather jacket as we drove along the beach. Jack said that if I was going to ride his bike with him, I had to look the part. So I was wearing a leather jacket just like him. But right now I bet he too was regretting the decision of wearing leather when the sun was trying to burn through said material.

We drove through the colourful crowds towards the house our grandfather lived in; he had given us the directions over the phone. I watched as the landscape blew by and sighed happily, I had forgotten how beautiful Santa Carla really was.

Our Grandfather lived in an old house on a hill a few miles outside town. We arrived there and when Jack cut the engine the door opened and an old man with long greying hair stepped outside with his arms wide.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed and climbed off the bike and ran to hug the old man. He embraced me tightly and whispered;

"Welcome home Bailey," stroking my hair. He then put his arms out and said;

"Let me look at you." I laughed lightly and said;

"Gramps…you saw me three months ago." He had been at the funeral after all.

"Yeah gramps…I doubt she's changed that much since then…or maybe you just weren't wearing your glasses back then and couldn't really see her…eh old man?" Jack's voice said from behind me and I snorted.

"Oh you little rascal…c'mere," he motioned for Jack to come closer and fake punched him good naturally but then drew him into a hug as well. He looked at both of us with a sparkle in his eyes and then motioned for the door.

"Come on…let's go inside." We went with him and the place looked just like it did all those years ago…the parts I remembered at least. There were some stuffed animals here and there, a stairway lead up to the second floor where I knew my old room would be untouched. Grandpa promised that he would leave our rooms like they were if we ever wanted to come and visit again. Grandpa laid down some ground rules, don't touch his stuff, don't go into his private area…and that was about it. It was going to be weird to live without a curfew or anything now. Jack and I made our way upstairs and started to unpack. My room looked just like I left it; mint green walls and even some old Doors posters were left on the walls. I shook my head and threw everything I owned into the closet and some drawers. Then I went and took a refreshing shower, it was nice to get the travel dust off me. When I finished I continued to organize my room. A pounding on my door interrupted my unpacking.

"Yeah?" I shouted over the music that I had on. Jack opened the door and looked in.

"Want to head down to the boardwalk?" I nodded and took my jacket with me; we headed downstairs and found grandpa sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Hey old fart…" my idiot brother started but I hit him in the arm and hissed;

"Jack!" But grandpa just laughed loudly and said;

"It's okay Bailey…I told him he was allowed to call me that after he saw the sign in the fridge." I nodded slowly and glanced at the plants outside the kitchen window, they looked suspicious and I now had no doubt that they were exactly the kind of plants I thought they were.

"Well…as I was saying before I was interrupted. Little sister and I are heading down to the boardwalk," Jack stated simply and plainly, grandpa nodded.

"Okay. But take care of your sister Jack. Look out for her…and I know, I know you can take care of yourself Bailey but Santa Carla is filled with all kinds of people…so watch out," he gave us both a stare and we nodded and said our goodbyes. A couple of minutes later we were zooming through the woods and down to the now lit boardwalk. This was the place where every person in Santa Carla now had gathered. I could hear a band playing from afar and grinned, this was going to be fun.


	2. I Still Believe

**An:** Well I honestly didn't think I'd get that much respense for that small test run. Awesome guys! So here the next one is. And here we meet the boys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing. Zip. Nada.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**I still Believe**

_But I still believe_

_I still believe_

_Through the pain_

_And through the grief_

_Through the lies_

_Through the storms_

_Through the cries_

_And through the wars_

_Oh, I still believe_

_-Tim Capello-_

The music was pumping and extremely loud as we got closer to the stage where the band was performing. We managed to get closer to the stage despite the large crowd and soon enough we could actually see the performers. The front man was a really buff guy without a shirt and was playing on a saxophone. He actually reminded me of Fabio a little bit…that though made me snicker and Jack shot me a look. I just shrugged and then started to sway to the music; even if the guy was hilarious the music was very contagious. Soon I stopped swaying and was full on dancing, not caring about anyone else. I heard Jack cough but ignored him, he hated the fact that I was actually growing up and acted like I was 10 still. He told me to follow him and I did, just to keep him happy, when I got distracted. I saw a merry-go-round. My dad always used to take me on one before the accident and I walked towards it forgetting about my brother for awhile.

Then I saw them. There were four of them. They were probably a few years older then me, except the curly haired blonde with the colourful jacket, he looked younger. They all had this aura around them, like they were different, dangerous. I don't know why that word popped into my mind, but it did. They were all bikers, you could tell from their outfits but they were all different, some personal touches so to say…

I looked at the first one; he had bleached blonde hair, styled into a mullet and was clad in black. All black, from his biker boots to his trench coat.

Then came the curly haired blonde, he had this Cheshire cat grin playing on his lips.

A tall, dark, shirtless guy with his long black hair flying behind him came next.

Then I saw him. He was blonde as well, but not as light haired as the other two, actually his hair colour resembled honey. It was long and messy and set in a rock-ish fashion; it looked like he pretty much drew his hand through it and then decided it was good. Everything about him from his tight white pants to his jacket and mesh shirt screamed rockstar.

They were all very pale, even the dark haired ones' tan was paler then it should have been. The way they seemed to be floating around the horses with a grace they shouldn't have been able to pull off with those heavy biker boots, it seemed unnatural for some reason. Their faces were strikingly gaunt and handsome even from afar and their eyes held a predatory look in them mixed with other emotions.

I watched, captivated, as they effortlessly strode around on the ride like they owned it. The black clad blonde shamelessly played with a Surf-Nazi females' hair, even if her "man-friend" glared at him from where he sat right next to her. I watched as the others grinned and shared looks. The Surf Nazi got pissed, stood up and pushed the blonde biker, he immediately took a hold of the Surf Nazi's throat and it looked like he was seriously trying to choke him. Of course it didn't stay at that, my eyes trailed to the friends of the peroxide blonde who were all fighting their own Surf Nazi who all stood up for their leader. A rent-a-cop broke the fight up and made them leave. I watched as they seemingly disappeared amongst the crowd, a crowd that all seemed to part for them. I shook my head and then I looked around for my brother, I didn't see him anywhere but I did see a sign that said "Second-Hand Records" that was undoubtedly where I would find Jack.

I turned one more wistful look towards the merry-go-round, perhaps I could convince Jack to ride it with me, and I shrank back as I laid eyes on the same boys again. Hadn't I just watched them walk the other way? My brown eyes locked with the rockers light blue. I felt strange when our eyes locked, like I had stared into those eyes before; he gave me a cheeky grin and a wink. I shook my head thinking I imagined it and quickly turned and started walking towards the shop I saw earlier. And sure enough that was where I found my dear brother. He was currently speaking to a girl who was working there. It looked like he was flirting with her, so he found a girl already…nice. I rolled my eyes and turned around; there was no way that I was going to hang out with my stupid brother if he had planned on flirting with some chick all night and apparently forgot all about me. So I started walking along the boardwalk looking at what all the different salesmen had to offer. The music from the band was still playing loudly and I nodded my head to the music as I looked at some jewellery. I was just about to turn and walk the other way when I collided with someone.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I stuttered when I looked up at the grinning face of the rocker I had seen at the merry-go-round.

"Don't worry about it babe," the wild haired guy said, his grin widening; I couldn't spot his biker friends anywhere.

"Okay," I said and then turned to continue walking.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the rush? Do you want to grab a drink or something?" the biker said turning very fast and running after me. He was now walking right next to me with his arms out and a smirk on his face, but his eyes were amused and questioning.

"Why? I don't even know you…I don't even know your name," I said and tried to sidestep him, I failed miserably. He was obviously a lot faster and more graceful than me. And the fact that everyone seemed to part their ways for him in either awe or fear helped him a lot.

"I'm Paul. There now you know my name…so want to take a drink now?" he persisted; he wasn't giving up that easily was he? And that's exactly what I told him.

"You don't give up do you? Well _Paul…_" I put an emphasis on the name that now went with the grinning face, it suited him. I would have pegged him for an Alex or a Steve but Paul definitely suited him better.

"…I'm actually looking for someone…" He cut me off by taking a hold of my arm and spinning me out of the way from some crazy kids with neon coloured hair on rollerblades that were about to crash right into me. I hadn't even noticed them and I never would have had the reflexes to step out of their way.

"Thanks," I muttered and looked up at Pauls sparkling eyes. He was at least a head taller than me, something I just noticed and he was definitely amused now and looked like he could burst out laughing any minute.

"Can't the person you're looking for wait for an hour or two? And besides, I saved you from getting crushed back there, brown eyes. You owe me." I wrinkled my nose and gave him a stare. He was right.

"Okay, fine," I said, realizing that there was no use in trying to get away from this persistent guy. He grinned and threw his hands up in the air and let out a whoop, people around us turned to look at him but not as much as they would've back home. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me along the seemingly never ending lit up boardwalk.

"I know just the place, babe. Just follow me." Once again I noticed how the crowd seemed to part before the blonde rocker in front of me. He didn't seem to have any place in mind as he dragged me aimlessly through the crowd.

"Paul, where are we going?" I shouted over the music, we had gotten closer to the stage and the crowd was singing along with the music. I though he might have not heard me but he turned around, still walking without watching his step, if I tried that I would be lying under the feet of the thickening crowd right about now. He grinned back at me and said something that I couldn't comprehend I only heard the; "Babe" in the end. I gave up on trying to understand where we were going and just followed the pale hand that was dragging me along. In the back of my mind I remembered grandpas' warning about all the creeps out there, but Paul wasn't one of them was he? I mean, he seemed decent enough…well as decent as a way too flirtatious and cocky rocker could seem. But then again…there was this weird aura around him that I couldn't seem to shake off. Somewhere in the far back of my mind warning bells were chiming but I ignored them.

We arrived at this bar that was obviously not a family restaurant type of place. It was filled with people, young and old all dressed similar to Paul. And I could hear _Welcome to the Jungle_ playing inside.

"Pretty radical, right?" the blonde guy in front of me said looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah…I've never seen anything like it," I said smiling, I truly hadn't seen a place like it. And it did look really "radical" as Paul put it.

"See, I knew you'd like it babe. Hey Sonny, give us a house special," he then shouted to the guy who was working at the bar. He was blonde also with grey streaks running through it. He looked like a fifties greaser, stuck in time.

And then Paul dragged me towards an empty booth…well to think of it, it wasn't empty until Paul looked at the guys sitting at it, they shot up like rockets and looked at him like they were scared. I sat down and Paul plopped down in front of me and threw his feet up casually, like he owned the place. He was obviously a regular because the bartender shook his head at him and said;

"Here are your drinks Paul…no point in asking you to remove your dirty boots from my fine furniture, right?" The older gentleman smiled fondly at Paul who gave him the same grin that I started to think of as his signature one.

"Watch out for this one, miss," the older blonde said looking at me and nodding at the younger one. He gave us a smile and then he left.

"Don't listen to Sonny, he's just messing with you brown eyes," Paul said and took a swig from his drink and then lit a cigarette, he offered one to me and I took it. He grinned that wicked grin again when he lit it. I blew out the grey smoke as I watched him…he was almost lying across his side of the booth but in an elegant way somehow…he had this casual elegance about him that seemed effortless. Like it was something he did naturally, everything he did; the way he took a drag, puffed out the smoke in small rings or messed up his already messy mane of honey blonde, he did with an effortless grace. He didn't even seem to try to look graceful, it came naturally to him. But mixed with his graceful movements was this wildness. His whole presence oozed chaos and mischief. He apparently noticed me looking at him because his amused and cocky voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Like what you see, babe?" That's when I noticed that he always called me babe…or brown eyes.

"Why do you keep on calling me brown eyes, or babe?" I asked, trying to ignore the heat that was creeping up my cheeks because I had been caught staring at him. He leaned forward slowly like he was going to tell me some huge secret; I unconsciously leaned towards him as well. His eyes shifted around the bar and when he opened his mouth a cloud of smoke came out.

"Well _babe_…" he put an emphasis on the pet name and smirked cockily.

"…you haven't told me your name." He leaned back with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk on his face. Oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. His eyes sparkled with amusement though.

"Oh…" was all that I said, what else could I say? He was right. I hadn't even noticed that I hadn't mentioned my name to him.

"Oh…" he mocked me and took another drag looking over the bar and nodding his head to the music. I now noticed that he hadn't stilled completely once since we got here, his leg, foot, head or arm always seemed to be in some kind of motion.

"Well…are you going to tell me your name?" his voice interrupted my thoughts again. Damn him, why was it that he seemed to hypnotize me with the things he did?

"It's Bailey…" He seemed to be mulling this new information over in his head. He looked at my face and seemed to be connecting the name with the face, like I had to him earlier that evening. He nodded, as if he had come to some kind of conclusion and then gracefully threw his feet down on the floor as he sat up strait so that we were directly facing each other.

"So Bailey…what brings you to Santa Carla?" He was testing my name, I could hear it in his voice, and I got the feeling that he just used my name at the beginning of the sentence so he could hear it come from his own mouth. And I was shocked to notice how different it sounded when he said it, his smooth voice somehow making the name more…appealing.

"How did you know I wasn't from here?" He shrugged and said;

"Lucky guess? Naah…I know a new face when I see one. I definitely would have remembered you." His eyes held something I couldn't place and there was something strange laced in his voice when he spoke. I decided it was best not to press it.

The topic soon changed to music, motorbikes, friends and other things that seemed important at that very moment. Before I knew it hours had passed and Paul had me in stitches most of that time, telling me different stories about him and his friends. He seemed curiously interested in my life too, even if I insisted that it was nowhere as interesting as his.

We discovered that we had the same taste in music and style, and a habit of smoking. Between us two packs must have gone to waste during those hours. He also told me these incredible stories about all the missing people in town. Yes, I had noticed the "missing posters" and asked him about it, he as a local would know something about it, right? He had just gotten this strange look in his eyes and grinned. He told me about all the people that travelled to Santa Carla to disappear amongst the crowds of people just like them. If you wanted to get lost, this was the place to be. He actually freaked me out a bit with some of his stories but when he asked me, with glint in his eyes and a cocky smirk plastered on his face and the cigarette hanging loosely from the left corner of his mouth, if he had frightened me. I let out a forced giggle and told him differently, I didn't want to seem like a scared little girl in front of this seemingly fearless and daring biker. The topic soon turned to something more pleasant, a change that I highly appreciated but at first I couldn't shake off that strange feeling that the smiling blonde in front of me was hiding something. I ignored the feeling and listened to whatever Paul was chatting about now and at the same time I happened to glance at the clock that hung on the wall and recoiled in shock. It showed 23.05.

"Shit…Jack's going to kill me!" I blurted out; interrupting Paul's rant about something I wasn't really paying attention too.

"Take a chill pill babe…I'll drive you." I rolled my eyes at the pet name but stood and followed Paul outside.

We walked in silence along the boardwalk; the crowd was still at large and didn't seem to be lessening any time soon. We arrived at a bike that had obviously been fixed and trimmed to perfection. Paul proudly sat down on it and kicked it into life. The engine gave a loud roar and Paul howled along with it. I couldn't help but laugh at him and the happy almost euphoric expression on his face. He grinned and motioned for me to climb on behind him. I did so and put my hands around his waist.

"Hold on tight babe!" he shouted over the roar of the engine and then we took off. I tightened my hold but didn't scream or anything that he might have expected, I was too used to my brother's crazy driving by now. I directed him as he drove towards gramps house and he just nodded, not bothering to answer because I probably wouldn't have heard him anyways. When we arrived at the house I saw that Jack was home already, because his bike was parked next to gramps truck. Paul cut the engine and helped me off the bike; he then got off as well and leaned casually against it, taking in his surroundings. I shifted nervously from foot to foot, my eyes looking at him as he looked around. I thought about the night that had passed and a small smile graced my face as I thought about it, and my companion.

Paul may be flirtatious, cocky and sexual innuendos seemed to mix with every sentence that came out of his mouth…but I couldn't help but think that I had found a friend in the rocker who was now observing my grandpa's rather strange mailbox curiously. He seemed to register that I was staring at him because he turned his blue eyes towards me with a cocky smirk.

"Well…this was fun. Thanks for the ride, I'll see you around. I guess…" I smiled lightly and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, nice talking to someone almost as awesome as I am," the biker in front of me grinned cockily and I let out a small laugh, soon we were both laughing.

"See you, Blondie," I said and turned with a wave of my hand. Paul howled in laughter from behind me at the pet name, I had tried to figure something out all night but that just slipped out without me having to think about it that much.

"See you, Brown Eyes!" He shouted and then I heard the engine roar as he drove away. I shook my head and shuddered, I hadn't noticed how cold it had become until now. The wind had picked up and it blew my hair in my face as I hurried to the front door. When I reached the door I turned around and looked into the dark. I recoiled slightly when I saw three pairs of red eyes staring at me through the darkness, glowing, none blinking stares. I closed my eyes and blindly reached for the door behind me. When I finally felt the cold door handle in my clammy hand I dared peering out in the darkness again. I opened my eyes wide in surprise…there was nothing there! I looked around but I couldn't spot any sign of the eyes that I had seen…that I thought I had seen. Had they been a figment of my imagination? Was my tired brain playing tricks on me, had Paul's stories about all the missing people really spooked me despite my denial? I shook off the feeling of being watched and opened the front door and stepped into the warmth of my grandpa's house.


	3. Lost Boys

An: People. You amaze me. Thank you so much for all your brilliant reviews. Here is the next chapter it would have been up yesterday but the site wouldn't allow me to upload it last night for some reason. But here it is and from Paul's (squeee) point of view. And sorry if it is pretty much the same as chapter 2 but I had to get Paul's view into it :).

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Paul or the other boys.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lost Boys**

_We are dead until dark_

_But that's another thing_

_Nothing really matters_

_Behind the shades of blue_

_You say_

_You wanna live like I do_

_But that's another thing_

_Nothing really matters_

_Behind the shades of blue_

_'Cause in the end_

_We're just reborn again_

_You wanna rock_

_Nothing's gonna make you stop_

_And nothing's gonna break you up_

_Everybody knows you're lost_

_In the night time, honey_

_Lost boys_

_-69 Eyes-_

The sun had once again set over the horizon and we were free to roam around Santa Carla without the fear of being burned to aches. We drove our motorbikes at a neck breaking speed through the woods, faster then any mortal would have dared on these traitorous roads. But with our vampire eyes we could see every root, nick and stone perfectly even at this speed. Marko was screaming and howling right next to me and I howled back at a pitch that no mortal could reach. I threw my head back and relished in the euphoric feeling the wind in my hair that this speed gave me.

Despite common belief, vampires could feel the wind. We could feel the warmth of a human's flesh and their blood and the coldness of one of our own kinds'…David didn't know why legends said differently and was trying to figure it out still… But I had long ago decided not to dwell on that, why should I? I was an immortal and I could party all night and sleep all day, not much different from the way I spent my mortal life…the parts I remember of it.

"Paulie-boy, are you even with us, or has all that pot finally gotten to your big head?" Marko's amused voice broke through my thoughts. I growled good naturally at him but he just laughed and gave me his trademark Cheshire Cat grin. David and Dwayne just glanced back at us with amused looks on their faces.

_Control yourselves boys. We're almost there. _

David's voice sounded in my head through our mental connection. Dwayne let out a howl of excitement and Marko followed. I grinned at my pack brothers and let out a howl of my own. My pack, my family; The Lost Boys. Ironically Max was the one who first referred to us as The Lost Boys one time a long time ago when we had misbehaved according to him. He said we reminded him of those darned Lost Boys from _Peter Pan_ to which David replied; maybe, but you are no Pan. The name stuck and we were all lost in one way or another.

We flew through the landscape and soon reached our favourite hunting area; the Boardwalk. Like usual the colourful boardwalk was filled with different people, different scents…different food. I smirked as the crowd jumped out of our way shouting obscenities after us as we sped through the crowd. We stopped at the outside of the boardwalk where the crowd was less thick and we knew that no one would disturb our bikes, not that anyone would dare anyways.

David looked over the crowds a calculating look in his eyes, thinking undoubtedly about which mortals that would serve as our meal tonight. Was it those Surf Nazis over by the comic book shop, that group of girls that were looking through clothes at a small stall or maybe that gang of punks that were mocking some older gentlemen sitting on a bench only a couple of feet from us. I could hear the blood pumping in all these peoples' veins, hear their heartbeats and along with it feel my hunger grow.

I watched as David leaned casually against the railing with an effortless ease that mortals found intimidating, Dwayne and Marko followed his example, as did I. I let my eyes sweep over the crowds but kept my mind-link between my pack brothers wide open. To any onlooker we were just any bikers looking over the crowds, smoking cigarettes, in silence. But in truth a conversation was being held mentally between the four of us.

_What about those surfers over there, they seem…fulfilling. _Marko's voice sounded in my head. I turned my head in the direction my curly haired friend was looking and caught a sight of a gang of surfers that were messing around with each other. I cocked my head to the left and studied them carefully through a predator's eyes. After awhile you don't see them as people anymore, they are only packages carrying the thing we need to survive. Blood, sweet warm blood. Your first kill might feel like murder, maybe your second one too, if you're a sensitive being the first ten might feel like murder, but then again not all are cut out to be a child of the night. Eventually though you just think of it as a way of life, as a way of survival. For some the instinct kicks in right away and you don't have to worry about it, David said that Max's sire had been like that.

_Paul. Paulie__. Paul, are you with us man?! _Marko. I had zoned out again. I looked at my brothers expectantly, just waiting for them to tell me whatever I missed. I didn't even bother asking, they were used to it by now. Marko was grinning and rolled his eyes when he saw that they had my attention again, David just sighed almost soundlessly and repeated the fact that they had spotted a gang of drunken teenagers on their way to continue their drinking on the beach. I drew a hand through my already messy hair and leaned farther back on the railing, threw my head back and watched as the mentioned gang stumbled across the beach towards a forgotten bonfire in the distance. There were six of them, one each and two to share, perfect.

I let a feral grin slip over my lips. Yes, a bunch of drunken teenagers was just what I fancied tonight. The alcohol in their blood often gave us immortals the feeling of being drunk without drinking. We could get drunk from just drinking the actual beverage, but it wasn't the same. The feeling of drinking blood couldn't really be described; it was something that had to be experienced.

We stood still, but not completely still, waiting for our chosen meal to get comfortable and into their partying. David was smoking and looking over the crowd, Dwayne was playing with one of his necklaces, and Marko was picking dirt from beneath his fingernails and looking up at the crowd from time to time, smirking. I was nodding my head to the beat of the music that could be heard from the band area, we had learned to do these human things, or else we would be unnaturally still and people would notice. And a lot of times these mortal trademarks followed us into our new life…our re-birth.

A simple nod from David was all it took for us to stand in union and slowly make our way towards the beach and the party. Soundlessly we approached the unknowing partying group. The hunt was always fun but sometimes having the meal served on a silver platter, so to speak, was fun as well. We reached the unsuspecting drunkards and stood still in the dark, watching them.

_I want the tall one. _Dwayne's voice sounded and I glanced at my smirking friend. We all gave a small nod and then watched David for a sign to proceed.

An almost unnoticeable twitch of our platinum blond leaders hand was all we needed. We all leaped on the unsuspecting teens our faces no longer smooth and mortal looking but transformed into our true selves. Yellow-red eyes, sharp fangs and disfigured features. The first four didn't even have time to scream before we were upon them and had our fangs buried in various body parts. The other two did scream though but I could barely hear them over the rushing in my head as the warm blood flooded into my mouth and down my throat. You haven't experienced real thirst before you feel blood lust, and you haven't been truly satisfied until you've had the satisfaction of sating that thirst with human blood. When my first human was drained I turned my eyes to the remaining two who were stumbling along the beach towards the boardwalk helplessly. Struggling to make their intoxicated limbs go faster, like they could outrun us? I heard David's dark chuckle as he too laid his yellow eyes upon the pitiful beings.

"Go get them boys," he said quietly, but we heard him as clearly as if he had shouted the words. My curly haired companion and I glanced at each other and with on giant leap we took down one of them together and shared him equally. The terrified screams that had become music in my ears quieted down and only the fire could be heard, that and our heaving unnecessary breaths. We silently took the now empty and lighter bodies and threw them into the fire. Destroying evidence, no one would miss them anyways; they were just runaways, lost souls like we all had been a long time ago.

We started to stroll towards the boardwalk that was now buzzing with life. We stopped briefly to have a chat with Star, a girl David had thought was fit to be his mate and wanted to turn. Our head vampire had told him to choose wisely but David had been stubborn about it. When she had drunk his blood and refused to kill and turn into a full vampire, David got very angry, and disappointed. He didn't know what to do with her but decided to let her be for the time being, but I had a feeling that if she didn't make her first kill soon, she would be the kill. With her was Laddie, a small boy that had ran away from home and somehow managed to find his way to the cave during the day. He found a bottle that held David's blood in it, the same one Star drank from, and the small boy drank without knowing what it was. Imagine our surprise when we found a miniature Halfling in our lair, but he wasn't going to make his first kill until he got older…making such a young child into a full vampire would be just cruel. Imagine being stuck in that tiny, childlike body for an eternity. He didn't mind being a Halfling though; he liked being one of us, unlike Star. He didn't like being stuck with Star every time we went to hunt though. And Star didn't like being forced to watch him either, so the feeling was mutual. We waved goodbye to the annoyed pair as we noticed some surf Nazis climbing onboard the merry-go-round and I smirked.

David and the leader of that gang had a war going on between them and they were so easy to tease and so easily riled up. Our black clad leader didn't even have to use our mental connection to let us know what he was thinking. We strolled through the parting crowds and as soon as the ride started we got on and strode between the horses and carriages, until we reached our goal. A small brawl happened, as expected but during it I couldn't shake off this strange feeling of being watched. I knew that I was being watched by a lot of people but I never noticed like this before. But I couldn't pin down the culprit of the tingling stare before the security guard made us leave. David uttered a;

"Let's go boys," with a smirk and we stepped off. As soon as we did the feeling went away. I shrugged it off as something unimportant but when David suggested that we step onto the ride again and the feeling returned I started scanning the crowd. I soon found the source; a girl was looking at us with a strange expression on her face. My own eyes met her brown ones and my first thought was that I had seen those eyes before. When she noticed that I was looking strait at her I smirked and winked at her. In return she shook her head and blinked, like she thought she was imagining things then she turned swiftly and made her way through the crowd. I followed her blonde mane as she walked towards a record shop, watched as she stopped, looked in and then turned and walked away. Then I lost her in the crowd. I stepped down from the ride, feeling compelled to follow her. I turned to my pack and said;

"I'll see you later dudes." They all gave me looks but I just waved them off with a grin.

The crowd parted around me as o walked towards where I thought I saw the girl vanish. I strolled through the crowds not really knowing why I wanted to take a closer look so badly, it was just something that felt _right _about finding this girl. There was something about her eyes, the seemed familiar somehow, even if I knew for certain that I hadn't seen her before in my life…or death. I caught a sight of a familiar mane of hair and made my way towards it. I stopped a few feet away and observed her, what was so compelling about her? She wasn't my usual type; she wasn't tall, nor particularly thin or curvy.

I continued to study the girl as she bent over to look at some jewellery. No it wasn't something special about her appearance, except for the fact that we had similar taste in fashion. I took a step closer and as I breathed in I noticed something…she didn't smell the same as the rest of the mortals around her. Her scent was different, it didn't revolt me like the scent of another type of creature would, but it wasn't exactly overly appealing either. It was just different…a scent that smelled pleasant, it was prickling my nose in a similar way to the way pot smoke did, but not in an unpleasant way. I was just about to step closer and see if I could discover anything more different about her when she turned around and stumbled straight into me.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" she stuttered in a low voice not even looking up at me. I let a grin slip onto my face as she looked up and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry about it babe…" I spoke smoothly, grinning wider as I watched her look around for something. She muttered something and then turned to continue walking. I couldn't let her get away that fast! I had just gotten her to speak; I wanted to study her more! So I turned and with a slightly supernatural speed ran after her.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's the rush? Do you want to grab a drink or something?" I said, not even thinking twice about it. I held my arms out and gave her one of my most charming grins, she had to agree.

"Why? I don't even know you…I don't even know your name," she said looking at me like I had offered to kill her or something. Oh how I wished I had Dwayne's ability to sense and almost hear thoughts right now. I stepped with her as she tried to sidestep me.

"I'm Paul. There, now you know my name…so want to take a drink now?" I said grinning at her frustrated look. I could almost see the gears in her head turning and I could definitely hear her heartbeat speeding up.

"You don't give up do you? Well _Paul…_" I liked the way she put an emphasis on my name, I was sure that she was going to agree but she continued with;

"…I'm actually looking for someone…" I raised a sceptical eyebrow but she didn't seem to be lying, I could tell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something bright come towards her in full speed, so before she could continue I grabbed a hold of her arm and drew her out of the way as a couple of kids skated by. I looked down at the blonde who was at least a head shorter than me, when she thanked me breathlessly and grinned when I stated;

"Can't the person you're looking for wait for an hour or two? And besides, I saved you from getting crushed back there, brown eyes. You owe me." I grinned when she wrinkled her nose at the nickname I gave her but I could see her crumbling, she just had to agree now. So when she agreed I gave out a whoop and threw my fist in the air earning some odd looks. I grabbed her hand and started to drag the surprised girl after me along the Boardwalk. I knew just the place to take her to and I told her as much. If she liked the same music as her clothing style hinted at she was going to love one of my favourite hangouts. I grinned as the crowd parted as I bustled through them with my blonde companion in tow, as we neared the stage I heard her ask where we were going, I don't think she realized that I shouldn't have been able to hear her when I replied to deaf ears. We soon reached Sonny's a bar that every rocker I knew hung out in once in a while. When I stopped and looked back at the awed face of my new…friend…I knew that I had chosen the right place. I strode into the bar and shouted at the owner for some drinks, I was a regular here and the pack had agreed not to kill off Sonny, he was cool and provided us with free drinks. I looked at my regular booth and saw some dweebs sitting at it, I gave them a stare and they scrambled out of there and made room for me and…That's when I realized that the big haired girl next to me never told me her name, I grinned as I threw myself at the seat of the booth and watched her as she sat in front of me. I wasn't going to tell brown eyes that she hadn't even introduced herself; no she was going to have to figure that one out for herself. I know I could have easily taken a peak into her mind to see what it was, but I wanted her to tell me.

"Here are your drinks Paul…no point in asking you to remove your dirty boots from my fine furniture, right?" Sonny's voice interrupted my thoughts and I gave him my trademark grin. I told brown eyes not to worry about Sonny when she looked at him curiously and offered her a smoke. She accepted and I lit it for her and then looked away over the bar. After a while of silence I could feel her watching me, I let her. I knew that she was observing me like I had observed her earlier. I let her think for a while until I in an amused voice said;

"Like what you see, babe?" She stirred from her thoughts, whatever they had been and looked at me strangely. A blush was slowly and almost unnoticeable creeping up her cheeks when she understood that I had noticed her staring. A mortal wouldn't have noticed it, but I could smell it, sense the heat and my vampire eyes saw the light flush.

"Why do you keep on calling me brown eyes, or babe?" she said, obviously trying to distract me from what I had caught her doing. I was just wondering when she was going to notice that, I thought as I slowly leaned over the table and shifted my eyes around like I was going to tell her the biggest secret of them all. I smirked cockily when I stated with an emphasis on the pet name;

"Well _babe_… you haven't told me your name." I leaned back casually and watched the fact enter her mind and almost laughed at her face when she comprehended what I said.

"Oh…" she said, obviously rather embarrassed.

"Oh…" I mocked her with a friendly smile on my face. I turned my head and watched the bar waiting for her to actually tell me her name, when she didn't I questioned her and she had obviously been deep in thought because she jumped at my voice.

"It's Bailey," she said slowly. Bailey…I looked at her face as I connected it with the new name. It fit…but in a way it didn't. I just had this feeling that her name wasn't Bailey; I connected her with another name that my brain had seemingly forgotten. I could almost feel the name but a fog like substance kept the name hidden from my curiosity. I sat up straighter and asked;

"So Bailey…what brings you to Santa Carla?" Just so I could test how the name sounded out loud, I think she figured as much because of the look on her face. We started talking about everything and nothing.

Sometime in the middle of her telling me about her protective brother I realized that this was the longest conversation I had had with a mortal since…ever, at least, without having any intentions of feeding on them, because I didn't feel like killing Bailey. It was strange…her blood didn't smell like others and while it did trigger my bloodlust, I was full so it wasn't a problem right now, it still had a different scent I couldn't place. I told her about all the missing people and watched as she looked rather shaken, but when I asked if I had frightened her she denied it. She was lying, I could tell. But I decided not to press the matter. I was in the middle of a story that I wasn't sure she was paying attention too when she interrupted me and exclaimed;

"Shit…Jack's going to kill me!" Jack? At first the name didn't register in my mind, but then I realized that she was talking about her brother. I grinned slyly at her and said;

"Take a chill pill babe…I'll drive you." I almost laughed out loud as she rolled her eyes at the pet name. We stood and started to walk towards my bike and when we reached it I jumped on it and kicked into life and grinned at her appreciative look. I told her to hold on tight when she sat behind me and grinned when I felt her arms slip around my waist. How many times had a girl ridden with me on this very bike? Countless of times, but it felt different, and strangely familiar when Bailey's hands settled around my waist. I took off and wasn't really surprised at her lack of reaction at the speed, she had told me about her brothers "crazy driving". I enjoyed the way her warm breath felt against my left ear and cheek as she breathed the directions to her house out to me. We soon reached the old house and I cut the engine and helped her off. I leaned against the bike and took in my surroundings, quietly memorising every entryway and the road here, I had a feeling that I would be visiting quite often. I also knew who lived here, an old man that actually was another regular at Sonny's. Strange. I felt Bailey's eyes on me again and turned towards her.

"Well…this was fun. Thanks for the ride, I'll see you around. I guess…" She smiled and ruffled her hair, something I often did myself.

"Yeah, nice talking to someone almost as awesome as me." I grinned cockily at her and she let out a small laugh, soon we were both laughing. She turned and gave a small wave after cheekily saying;

"See you, Blondie" I howled in laughter at the pet name and her cheekiness. Yeah, I liked this girl, she was funny. I shouted;

"See you, Brown Eyes!" After her and she gave a small wave, I mounted my bike and headed back to the Boardwalk and my pack. Marko was already asking questions in my head, but I told him to shut up and wait. David suggested that I should pick up something to eat and meet them at the cave; I didn't have any problem with it so I took a detour to Mr. Chow's and picked up some Chinese before I headed towards the cave, our home. When I got there, David was lounging on his chair, Dwayne was lying on the sofa, reading something, Marko was sitting on the fountain talking to an excited Laddie and Star was sulking in her bed, nothing new here. When Laddie spotted me he grinned widely and screamed;

"Paul!" and ran towards me with his arms in the air. Knowing exactly what he wanted I put my left arm out and caught his hands and swung him up, with an ease and strength a mortal guy my size never could have pulled off, onto my shoulder where he landed, shrieking with laughter.

"Hey, little dude," I said and threw the food to Marko who grinned his trademark grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Can I get your rock box, Paul? Huh, can I, can I?" Laddie questioned from my shoulder and I let him down and told him to go find it. He did so with a whoop of joy and ran off searching for my precious rock box. I trusted him not to harm it in any possible way. Dwayne looked up and silently shook his head at his antics; Dwayne was like Laddie's dad. He looked after him and taught him stuff; I was the cool older brother who taught him tricks and was always fun.

"So…who's the girl Paul?" I looked up at David. He was sitting in his wheelchair with a cigarette in his glove clad hand looking at me intensely. Marko stopped looking around in the food filled bag I had brought and stared at me as well; Dwayne stopped reading and turned to look at me. I shifted my eyes to Star who was listening intensely too. David saw my eyes shift and closed his eyes…minutes later I saw Star's silhouette fall down and her breathing slowed as he forced her asleep. We didn't trust her as much anymore that was a common fact between us.

"Just a chick," I answered offhandedly and lit a smoke as I helped Laddie put on the rock box. I could feel my brothers staring at me and I tried to ignore them.

"So…why haven't you drunk her blood then, Paulie?" Marko questioned quietly. I sighed and stared at them; I gave them a smirk and said;

"Maybe I want something else from her first Marko-Polo…but you know nothing about that, eh?" he glared at me and my other pack mates rolled their eyes.

"You would have charmed her then," Dwayne, the silent one, stated. I was surprised he actually decided to participate in the conversation. Bravo silent guy. David snorted, he heard my thoughts…Dwayne glared…he heard them too. Oops? I didn't even know why I was so reluctant to tell them about Bailey…so I decided to get over it and just tell them. So I did. I told them everything about my night, how she smelled differently, how I noticed her in the crowd, what we had talked about, where she lived…I saw mental pictures of Bailey walking to her door and me driving away suddenly.

"You were there?" I questioned with a surprised tone in my voice, I hadn't even felt them there. David nodded; they had felt my confusion, excitement, wanted to see what it was about.

"Tomorrow, we talk to Max," David said, using his in command veto on us. We all agreed, not because we had to, we all wanted to know why this was happening. And I thought that I had to talk to Bailey again tomorrow night…I felt…compelled to do so. I looked up with a grin and told my brothers I would be right back.

"Don't do anything stupid, Paul" David had seen my plan to go to Bailey's house of course. I gave him the okay sign offhandedly and waltzed outside. I took off towards her house and watched as she argued with her brother, then sat down and talked and then went upstairs. I situated myself in a tree outside her window. I watched as she turned on the lights and threw her jacket on the floor, I grinned as her shirt followed but frowned when she went out of sight into…what had to be a bathroom. When she appeared again she was wearing an oversized shirt and was obviously going to sleep. But then she froze and went towards the window. I watched curiously as she opened the window and looked out, strait at me. I knew that she couldn't see me in the dark, but…she must have sensed me or something. But how? I watched as she shook her head, her blonde hair shaking, then she stared out again and whispered;

"G'night, Blondie." A grin slipped onto my face and I whispered;

"Night Brown Eyes," as I watched her close the window and turn out the lights. I sat there for a while before I headed back towards the cave, the sun would be up in four hours.


	4. Symphony of Destruction

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sorts. Whoever said I did, don't have a clue of what he's talking about.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Symphony of Destruction.**

_Just like the Pied Piper_

_Led rats through the streets_

_We dance like marionettes,_

_Swaying to the Symphony..._

_Of Destruction_

_Acting like a robot,_

_Its metal brain corrodes_

_You try to take its pulse,_

_Before the head explodes_

_Explodes..._

_-Megadeath-_

I opened the door and walked into the house still thinking about those glowing eyes. What were they? I didn't even look up at first because I was so lost in my thoughts but when I did, I was met by the sight of my pissed off looking brother. Jack was sitting in a chair right inside the door, with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. I raised a surprised and confused eyebrow at him but he didn't ease up.

"Who was that?" his teeth were clenched as he ground out the words angrily.

"A guy who gave me a lift home…" I muttered and prepared myself for the onslaught I knew was coming. My brother had always been protective but ever since I hit 17 and our parents died he got worse.

"Where were you? I was looking for you…and what do you mean; "a guy"? You just let random guys give you rides home?! Do you even know his name!? Do you know how dangerous that is!" his voice got louder and louder and if I hadn't interrupted him he would have continued forever.

"Stop Jack. I was hanging out, making friends. Like you were, I didn't want to interrupt your flirting time." He gave me another glare and was about to continue as I said;

"No it wasn't a random guy, I was with him all night. He took me to a bar…" again I was about to be interrupted by my now red faced brother.

"…and his name is Paul." He stared at me dully and I watched as he mouthed;

"Paul." I sat down next to him on the couch and waited for him to speak again. I knew my brother and I knew that he wouldn't stay quiet for long.

"I'm just worried about you Bailey…you have to be careful this isn't Deakon. We're not in Kansas anymore little one." He gave me a cheeky grin when he said the last line in a high-pitched voice. I laughed and punched him playfully.

"But seriously sis…be careful, alright?" he said in a serious tone. I took in his facial expression and sighed.

"Okay big brother. I promise." We talked for a little while about moving here and grandpa before I trudged upstairs. I lit the lights in my room and started to undress. I walked into the bathroom and put on one of Jacks' old shirts that I slept in. that's when I got this tingling feeling all over me, like someone was watching me. It wasn't possible was it? It had some similarity to the feeling I had when I thought I saw those red eyes…but without the creepiness. Well it was creepy that I felt like I was being watched, but the feeling felt…oddly comforting and familiar. I just couldn't place it. I stepped towards the window, opened it and looked out into the darkness…what was I expecting? Some monsters to jump out of the shadows screaming boo? One of those missing people from Paul's stories? Paul…I smiled when I thought of my new friend. I shook my head and whispered;

"G'night Blondie," out into the quiet night. I closed the window and cut the lights, it was time to sleep.

The annoyingly bright morning light hit me in the eyes as I woke up. I tried to turn away from it but it was so bright that I couldn't escape it. I never was a morning person, I liked the evening better. When I finally gave up on trying to go back to sleep I stretched my tired limbs and climbed out of bed. I looked outside and smiled, the sun was shining brightly and it even looked like it was hot outside. I opened my window and let the warm air hit me in the face. I could get used to this weather, I really could. I headed for the shower and then headed down for breakfast. Grandpa was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He smiled at me as I grumbled out a greeting. I sat down at the table and started to make me a sandwich and reached for the orange juice but before I could take the carton with the smiling orange on it, it was lifted from the table by a tanned hand. Jack had apparently woken up as well.

"You're welcome. Please, just help yourself," I muttered tiredly but my brother just smiled at me cheekily. He always was a morning person, the complete opposite of me. He sat down and started up a conversation with grandpa about jobs. I didn't really listen even if I knew that I should've. Jack and I had both agreed that we should both get jobs so we weren't descending upon grandpa and his hospitality. We both knew that the old man would think we were ridiculous if we told him the real reason for wanting to get jobs, so we opted against it.

When breakfast was over and done with Jack and I took his bike into town, to go job hunting. We both shared a look and then parted ways, both of us intent on finding something. I walked along the boardwalk looking at the different shops and food places. I started listing off the places I saw in my head…Jerry's Bar, getting felt up by drunkards, no thank you. Mr. Chow's, I don't know Chinese. Frog Comics, definitely not considering the Rambo fanatic glaring at every single customer. Max's Video, maybe, don't know that much about movies though. Flame Tattoo, are you joking, I could never work at a tattoo studio…Mimi's. I stopped when I reached the last one. Mimi's was a clothing store; it was filled with clothes that I could picture myself wearing so I thought that I might as well try in there. I stepped into the store and the loud screeching of a fake bell rang through the room, interrupting the song that was playing on the radio. A young woman with purple hair looked up from the magazine she was reading with a bored expression on her face and another one, this one with black hair, peeked out from behind a rack of clothes.

"Can I help you?" her voice was raspy and as she straightened herself out to her full length I noticed that she was at least a head taller than me. I smiled slightly and answered her with what I hoped was a confident voice;

"Yes actually…I'm looking for a job…" I didn't get any further then that because the one at the disk looked up again and in a bored tone she declared;

"Sorry, we're fully staffed." I looked at her, disappointment probably shining as bright as the sun outside in my eyes.

"Excuse my sisters bluntness but unfortunately she's right." The other woman had my attention again.

"But I heard that Mrs. Ames was looking for an assistant in her bookstore. It's across the street." I nodded at her and thanked her for the tip and headed out again. I swiftly crossed the boardwalk and ended up on the other side. Behind the Arcade and squeezed in between Max's Video and the Santa Carla Diner was a small shop that I hadn't noticed before. Madam Ames' Books was a small building that looked out of place in between the bright neon signs of her neighbours. I took in the rugged "open" sign and the dusty copies of books in the window as I walked closer. I slowly pushed the creaking door open and an old fashioned bell rang the sound echoing in the silent shop. I looked around in the small shop, shelves covered every wall and they were all filled with books. A table stood in the middle, open books lay on it and as I looked them over I saw that most of them were about witchcraft and other occult things.

"Can I help you young lady?" The voice startled me and my head snapped up. Behind the counter that I had managed to overlook stood a lady with long greying hair and the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen. The woman looked at me but it looked like she was looking through me. Realization hit me after staring at her in silence for what felt like hours…She was blind.

"How did you know that I was a girl?" She smiled lightly at my curious question.

"Your steps where to light to be a man's and too heavy to be a child's, you smell of flowers, no boy would smell like that," her voice was slightly raspy and she had a barely noticeable French accent. I slowly stepped forward, towards her and cleared my throat.

"My name is Bailey Grayson…and I heard that you were looking for someone to help out in the store?" I decided to leave it at that since I didn't know if what I just had uttered out loud was in fact true. The old lady's face broke into a smile.

"Qui, that is correct miss. Have you come to offer your help?" I found myself nodding and then kicked myself mentally for my own stupidity, she couldn't see me nodding. I cleared my throat and said;

"Yes, I am looking for a job. What exactly would this job involve?" A smile flittered over her wrinkled face and strangely enough I saw a sparkle in her unseeing eyes.

"Oh not much chére, just help me organize and keep the shop clean. Help me with inventory and the likes. I'm afraid that I can't offer you millions as a salary but…" Half through her explanation a smile broke out on my face. I don't know if it was the instant security and comfortableness I felt with old Madame Ames or the sound of her raspy voice and that genuine smile that made me want to accept her offer. No matter what she paid me. We discussed my working hours; I told her that I didn't mind variation since she explained to me that she might not need assistance all the time or even everyday. Not that I minded that. With a smile on my face and a promise that I would be there at ten the next morning I left Madame Ames Books. The sun shone brightly and blinded me as I stepped out of the dark shop and onto the Boardwalk. I started walking looking around me, happy to have had such good luck in my job hunt. I glanced towards the beach where a lot of people were sunbathing, surfing and everything in between, I mentally promised myself that if I had time I would join them tomorrow. Even if sunbathing wasn't my favourite thing to do, the ocean was something I liked. I wandered around the colourful boardwalk and looked at all the strange people that inhabited this town.

People-watching has always been a hobby of mine. I quickly found out that the boardwalk was just as crowded during the day as it was during the night, albeit even stranger creatures seemed to pop out as the sun went down. I wondered if there was a time of the day that Santa Carla was truly abandoned and quiet, a time when every single one of the towns inhabitants were sleeping, dead to the world. I doubted it. I soon noticed that I had walked closer to the actual town while enjoying the warm weather and my hobby. As I looked at the buildings surrounding me I heard a familiar laugh; Jack. I curiously walked towards the familiar sound and looked at the sign of the building; Car Doctor and Crew. As I walked towards the opened garage doors I spotted Jack talking to three men, all of them laughing and shaking hands. The blonde one that reminded me of Sonny the bar owner from last night noticed me and said;

"What can we do for you little lady?" The others turned to look at me and Jack's face lit up with a bigger smile.

"Bailey! These guys offered me a job! I'm going to work here, as a mechanic!" He was grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but grin back at him. As I walked closer and got introduced I found out that the guy I thought looked like Sonny was in fact his brother; Donny. Seth was his son and just as blonde as his dad and uncle. Ben was an older man who reminded me of grandpa and Joey, Joey was a young man my age that resembled Jack personality wise. I knew that my brother had found the perfect place for him to work at, like my new job the pay wasn't great but it would do. I told him about my new job as we walked towards the beach, Jack thought we should have some brother sister quality time while we could since he started working tomorrow too. We headed down to the beach and I quickly changed into a swimsuit I had brought with me. When I wandered over to my brother again he was talking to the girl I saw him talking to last night. I rolled my eyes and threw myself down next to him on the blanket he had thrown on the ground. The girl glared at me and Jack grinned.

"Hey Bailey, this is Josie…Josie this is my little sister Bailey." The sour expression on Josie's face disappeared and she smiled and greeted me I just grinned smugly and laid down to read. I hoped that we wouldn't stay at the beach for too long since I didn't tan…I burned. It had always been like that. It was one of the reasons to why I liked the night better then the day, one time when I was eight years old I had burned so badly that I had to stay indoors for a whole month. The sun freaked me out a bit after that but I enjoyed it at reasonable amounts. We only stayed for about an hour and then we headed home. Jack and I made dinner and before I knew it darkness had fallen outside again.

"Bailey let's head down to the boardwalk. I promise not to lose you this time." I flipped him off when he laughed at me.

"Just let me get changed, okay?" He nodded and sat down to read the TV-Guide.

**Jack's POV**

Santa Carla, this town that was my new home. Living with the old fart was…different. But it wasn't bad. Bailey and I got our own rooms and as long as we followed Grandpa's small rules we were pretty much left to our own devices. It was good for my sister, for both of us, the change of scenery, people. She took our parents death hard, we both did. But that's where we are so alike, we don't show it. Sure we talked about it with each other; we agreed to help each other out. But living in that house having to see those sympathetic stares from the neighbours every day. It would have killed her spirit slowly but surely. Santa Carla was good for us, it was nothing like Deakon. You could get lost here and emerge as a new person. It was the perfect place for us to start over. I looked up as I heard Bailey close her door and make her way downstairs. I gulped when I saw her. She was wearing a ripped top and the leather jacket I gave her over that, her jeans were ripped as well and her hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush for weeks. I knew that she was 18 now but she was still my baby sister. I didn't like the fact that she was growing up, what big brother did? I was worried about the guy that brought her home last night; I should have been there, not him. But how could I deny her making friends? And I sure couldn't make her change clothes…she wouldn't do it anyway…Her voice broke through my thoughts.

"Are you ready Jack?" I stared at her and nodded with a grunt in agreement. She looked at me with an amused look in her eyes but I chose to ignore it. We said our goodbyes to the old man and left on my precious bike. The wind blew in my face and I relished at the feeling of complete freedom that the speed we were going at supplied. I felt more then heard Bailey laugh behind me as I hit the brakes hard and we screeched to a stop near the end on the boardwalk, near town, much to the annoyance of an elderly couple who glared at us muttering about "kids these days". She jumped off and shook out her blonde mane that had been ruffled even more by the wind.

"Come on Jack! Let's go and try out the rides!" I smiled at the sparkle in her eyes and the huge grin on her face. My sister was like a little kid sometimes and I knew that this night was bound to end with too many rides on the merry-go-round and an unhealthy amount of sugar coated substances. I laughed as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the area where all the rides were. Through the crowd we went dodging everyone and laughing together. It felt good to be able to laugh so freely with her again, to see her so carefree and happy. We rode the merry-go-round twice before I convinced her to ride one of the roller coasters. She screamed, I screamed, everybody screamed as we went down with a speed even my bike couldn't match. It was thrilling, a rush that always made me feel alive. I laughed when Bailey stepped off on shaky legs, her mind loved the thrill but her body didn't. Her legs were so shaky that she actually toppled off the ramp.

"Bailey!" It was pretty high she could've gotten hurt…probably would have if it wasn't for the tall blondes arms that she fell into. I hurried down the ramp and strode towards the guy holding my baby sister bridal style.

"Brown-eyes! If you wanted to jump my bones all you had to do was ask girlie," the blonde let out a high pitched laugh and it was only then I noticed the shorter curly haired blonde next to him snickering.

"Yeah right Blondie now put me down."

"What, not even a thank you kiss?" I didn't want to see anymore and stormed over to the trio.

"Hey Dickweed put my little sis down!" All three of them looked over at me. My sister looked annoyed; the blonde holding her looked confused and amused. But the curly haired blonde just smirked like he knew something I didn't. I stood directly in front of them when the tall blonde I could only guess was Paul let my sister down on her own two feet. I grabbed her arm and pulled her next to me before she could do anything else, she let out a yelp in surprise and the guys in front of us just smirked. The one I still just assumed to be Paul like he found the whole thing amusing but with something entirely different glinting in his eyes and the one with the patched up and rather triumphant jacket smirked a smirk that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. His eyes showed an emotion that I couldn't place and that smirk spoke volumes of something he knew and he wanted to make it obvious that I didn't. I didn't like the vibe that I got from them, this was not the kind of guys I wanted my 18 year old sister to hang out with even if they seemed to be close to her age. But something told me that they were older than their appearances, I don't know what it was, just a feeling I had.

"What's your damage Jack?" I looked at Bailey, next to me, once I tore my stare from the smirking boys.

"What? How do you want me to react when I see some punk putting his dirty paws all over you?" A snort reached my ears and I glared at the tall guy who snorted.

"Hey bud my hands aren't dirty." He held up his hands and looked at them with a mock surprised expression when he found that they were actually black here and there from oil. Mine looked just like them thanks to working on my bike every now and then but I hadn't meant it literally, but we all knew that he knew that. He was messing with me, acting dumber than he was…or at least I think that's what he was doing.

"Wow, would you look at that! Marko check it out, dude. Good thing you aren't wearing white brown-eyes," he said first grinning at his companion that was apparently called Marko, he just let out a chuckle and my sister laughed when he turned to her showing off his hands and gesturing to her outfit.

"Totally Blondie. Now Jack would you stop glaring at them, I know him! He actually saved me from falling on the ground for Pete's sake!" She stared at me with a mixture of emotions in her eyes. Pleading for me to stop, embarrassment and irritation all swirling around in her brown eyes so alike my own. I turned to the boys again and held out my hand.

"I guess I should thank you for not letting my clumsy sister break her legs or something heinous like that." The wild blonde grinned and shook my hand while saying;

"No problemo dude. Couldn't let Bailey here hurt herself now could I?" My eyes caught Marko's unreadable smirk at Paul's choice of words but my head snapped back to the other when he continued;

"Looks like you owe me another drink, babe." Bailey just laughed and hit his shoulder.

"Sure thing, Paul. Jack this is the guy I was talking about, Paul this is my pig headed brother Jack. And this is…actually him I don't know…" she trailed off as her eyes turned to the curly haired blonde and he seemed to be laughing to himself when he answered;

"I'm Marko." Stated plainly because we sort of all ready knew that even if we hadn't been properly introduced.

"This is Bailey, the radical chick I was telling you about bud," Paul smiled and threw his arm around my sister and she just laughed and shook Marko's hand. I spotted Josie waving at me and relief shot through my body, finally a reason to leave.

"Hey Bailey, Josie's over there let's go and say hi," I said when I turned my eyes back to her. She looked at me and then back at the boys standing next to her, she better not be thinking what I think she's thinking.

"You go have fun. I'll be alright; I would just be the third wheel anyways," she trailed off with a smile and I gritted my teeth.

"Can I talk to you?" I took a hold of her arm again before she could respond and took her aside, out of earshot.

"What are you playing at Bailey?" My eyes searched hers and found nothing that I could use.

"What do you mean, I sort of know Paul. He's funny, I like him and he's my friend. Why can't I hang with him and his friend rather then watch you and Josie swap spit because don't even deny that's what you're going to do." Her eyes were amused and slightly annoyed. I decided not to beat around the bush anymore, just spit it out.

"Don't you feel it?" I asked. Her amusement faded for a minute but then it was back again but not fast enough for me not to notice the change in her demeanour.

"What do you mean?" I chanced a look at the guys behind her; they were having a conversation with each other. Both of them were looking amused and held cigarettes in their hands.

"Don't lie to me. You have to feel it…the vibe they give off. I don't like it Bay, it's not _normal_." I stressed on the last word and used the old childhood nickname to make her realize that I was serious. I practically saw her mental gears turning as she sighed.

"Yeah, I feel it. But Paul didn't do anything to me last night. He was funny, slightly crude and cocky sometimes but nothing more. But yeah I feel it, the vibe, and the aura surrounding them both. I don't know what it is Jack but honestly…I don't really care right now." A lie. She cared, it worried her, it was right there in her eyes. But so was the fact that she felt remotely safe around this Paul fellow.

"Don't trust them. If anything seems off. Don't do it. Get away as fast as you can and find me. Okay. Don't stray from the boardwalk." I gave in. I knew it was useless to try and convince her, she was just as stubborn as I was. She grinned slightly and said;

"I don't trust them. And I promise Jack, I'll be okay. I'll come find you or vice versa when we're heading home, okay?" with a nod from me she was off. Smiling like nothing was wrong. The boys grinned at her when she approached and Paul swung his arm around her. The last thing I heard was him saying;

"You up for meeting our little brother, he's been bugging us about riding some rides with him." I don't know what she responded but it set off a howl like laughter from the taller blonde and a chuckle from the curly haired one. If there was going to be a kid with them they couldn't be that bad…right? But as I walked towards Josie I couldn't shake off that feeling that I had just let my sister walk away with the wolves in sheep's clothing.

**Bailey's POV.**

I watched my brother walk off towards Josie and sighed. His words of worry echoing in my mind. Of course I felt the vibe he was referring to. I felt it the first time I laid eyes on these boys and their other friends who I had yet to meet, I had no doubt I would sooner or later though. That vibe of danger, not normal, warning bells chiming. It was subconscious, the feeling the aura around them created. But at the same time I felt drawn to them, like a moth to a flame. Especially to Paul and not because I saw him as a friend or I thought he was funny to hang around, sure that too but it was something else. This feeling of recognition that I couldn't explain, like I knew him, had known him for years even if I met him just yesterday. But I didn't lie to my brother when I said I didn't trust the boys. I trusted them as far as I could throw them.

Paul grinned as I joined them and threw his arms around my shoulder and spoke of his, their little brother and his wish to ride with them. I thought it was great idea, I liked kids and I would feel safer if there was a little kid around. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice whispered that it was exactly what they were aiming for, using the kid to make me feel safe. Needless to say; I ignore the voice.

I liked Marko. He was a little bit quieter then Paul, more thoughtful and didn't blurt out everything that came to his mind but he wasn't by any means too quiet either. When he spoke it was always well thought out and often had a hint of sarcasm or seemed to have some kind of hidden meaning behind it. It could have been the smirk that always seemed to play on his lips that made everything that came out of his mouth sound like some witty response or sarcastic comment. But he never stopped himself from saying exactly what he thought about certain things, he just didn't feel the need to blurt out that some dudes cologne smelled like rat-piss like Paul apparently did. He was funny too but not like his friend was funny; Paul's humour was often laced with racy sexual innuendoes, sometimes childish remarks, wordplay or something that was made for easy laughs. Marko on the other hand had a darker more morbid sense of humour. He was always smirking or smiling, like he found life itself amusing like he knew something everyone around him didn't. When I first saw him I thought he was my age but then I looked into his eyes and they told a whole different story. Behind those green eyes and angelic, youthful looks a wisdom that only someone who had experienced life could have. The way he spoke and his eyes betrayed his youthful innocence and revealed wisdom beyond his years. I couldn't understand it really, but it was right there along with the same feeling I got from Paul, they were hiding something. Not only was he just as graceful as Paul but he also had that same spark in his eyes when someone said something in a way they both thought was hilarious, some sort of inside joke I couldn't comprehend. But that's pretty much where the similarities stopped. Paul was loud, wild and some sort of movement seemed to be a must. Marko too oozed rebellion, wildness and danger just like Paul, but a different kind. Despite being shorter, looking younger and over all more innocent I got the feeling that Marko was far more dangerous than his sometimes pot-hazed friend. I didn't let my thoughts show though, or at least I hoped I didn't as I was walking in-between them laughing. They interacted well together, like they had known each other for years, they probably had and it was fun to watch them interact. Paul would blurt out something completely random and hilarious and Marko would counter him with some sardonic response always accompanied by that smirk that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous. It made me wonder where the other two fit in, peroxide blonde and tall, dark and stoic. The two missing links I had yet to meet. Then there was this Laddie person, who was apparently a ten year old kid that lived with the boys. I couldn't really understand their living arrangements or how they came to live together but I decided not to question it.

Soon enough a small kid with shoulder length, dark blonde hair and blue eyes sort of like Paul's, ran at full speed into Pauls legs screaming;

"Paul, Paul can we ride the Dipper please, can we?" I watched as the tall rocker effortlessly lifted up the small kid and swung him around grinning like a kid himself. The sight was endearing and yet slightly disturbing in some way. A grinning Paul turned towards me and said;

"Laddie meet Bailey, Bailey meet this little dude known as Laddie." I smiled and held out my hand to the kid who, as soon as Paul turned him towards me, looked nervous and shy. A small hello was whispered from the small boy in Paul's arms and I smiled widely at him, trying to seem less scary than he obviously thought I was. The silent, shy Laddie I first met disappeared as soon as we stepped off The Dipper after riding it the first time, the kid didn't seem to be able to stop talking.

"Bailey, when we ride the Ghost Ride, can I sit with you?" Marko snorted from behind us when Laddie mentioned the ride he wanted to ride next.

"We're not riding the Ghost Ride," he stated but even if his eyes were unreadable and the smirk was the same as always I could somehow tell he didn't really mind it if we ended up riding the apparently revolting ride after all. Paul seemed more enthusiastic but then again, he also seemed rather high. I was beginning to think that this was just how Paul normally was.

"Little dude, we can ride the Ghost Ride but I'm sitting with Brown-Eyes," Paul stated grinning that same grin that seemed to light up his whole face, his eyes sparkled and I, of course, blushed.

"I would be honoured to ride with you Laddie," I glanced at Paul and found a chocked look etched into his face but it soon changed into a mock crestfallen one and he started to whine. Marko on the other hand was grinning like nothing had happened but I thought I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes and his grin widen for a second, but it was gone so fast that I could have imagined it. Laddie though smiled a huge smile that lit up his whole face and he started bouncing up and down grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the mentioned ride. I could see why Marko seemed reluctant to ride this one when I spotted it. "The Ghost Ride" was spelled in deep red letters with fake blood smeared around them. It looked like any cheesy ride that was meant to scare people. I watched as a group of shaking girls stepped of the ride all of them speaking of how scary it had been. Laddie jumped excitedly next to me and when I glanced at Paul he looked like he could barely contain himself from jumping like his younger "brother". When it was our turn to get on the ride I helped Laddie into the wagon and got in after him myself. Laddie and I sat in the front and Paul and Marko shared the bench behind us. They both looked less than comfortable at the small space they had to share both of them had obviously counted on a different seating arrangement. I just snickered at their disgruntled looks and looked down at a beaming Laddie. It was worth some whining from Paul and sardonic taunts from Marko. The ride jolted sharply as we began to move forward at what seemed to be a snails pace. Well, I thought, at least they're not trying to scare us with speed. We entered a dark tunnel, organ music assaulted my ears and I winced at the pitiful attempt the rides designers had made to make it scary. Paul and Marko snickered behind me and I could feel Laddie shaking in suppressed laughter at the silliness of it all. Suddenly a skeleton flew at us from seemingly nowhere and I jumped, when my attention had previously been focused on the young boy beside me. Paul roared in laughter, laughter that sounded rather crazy accompanied by the organ. I couldn't help myself soon I was laughing along with the boys as one attempt to scare us appeared after the other. When we reached the end of the ride we were all laughing so hard that none of us seemed to be able to breathe. The people standing in line and the guy that was in charge of the ride stared at us in astonishment as we toppled out of the wagon. The people who had just gotten off the ride before us looked most astonished because they were obviously shook up by the ride and here we were…laughing our asses off at the silliness of the whole ride. But I knew that hadn't I went on it with the boys; I would have been slightly shaken up too.

"Man that was bogus. But hilarious!" my blonde rocker friend blurted as he jumped off the ramp. The rest of us just nodded in agreement as we walked off the ramp instead of jumping.

"What now little dude?" he questioned Laddie as he ruffled his hair playfully.

"Cotton Candy!" the boy screamed, throwing his hands up in the air grinning. Paul laughed and with a glance at Marko who shrugged he said;

"Cotton Candy it is." I started walking towards where I thought the booths that sold the sticky clouds of sugar were located only to have an tuxedo clad arm thrown around my shoulders and turning my the opposite way.

"We know the best place to get cotton candy," he explained with a devilish grin on his face as he turned us so we were following Marko. I shook my head in amusement and looked at the rocker besides me as he produced a fag from somewhere on his person casually and lit it. He offered me one and I took it just as casually looking around for my brother in case he was lurking around somewhere. The crowd was thicker than ever but it didn't bother us because just like with Paul last night, the crowds seemed to part for Marko as he walked ahead of us. None of the three boys with me seemed to think that this was unusual so I just went with the flow. Laddie was squeezed in between Paul and me, holding my hand, so he wouldn't get squished by the masses. Soon enough Laddie and Paul were armed with what to me seemed like the largest clouds of pink sweetness I had ever seen. No wonder they wanted to go to their "special place", it was the only booth that made the cotton candy clouds larger than life.

"Let's go sit over there," Marko, who hadn't spoken in awhile, said, with a grin, pointing to a bench near the railings of the boardwalk. We headed there and I sat down on the bench with Laddie besides me. Marko leaned against the railing to my left and Paul opted against sitting safely on the bench and instead flung himself up on the railing to my right with his boot clad feet resting on the bench. I don't know who or how it started but suddenly we were crowd gazing and commenting on everything and everyone we saw. I commented on the varying characters I saw and on the songs that reached our ears from the band area. Paul had us all laughing with his ridiculous comments and staring at him in wonder when he actually said something insightful. Marko offered a rather sardonic and almost cynical approach to everything even Laddie put in his two cents in the conversation, the world from a kids point of view was always interesting. Before I knew it; hours had passed by and I found myself feeling comfortable and having fun with these almost strangers. But the feeling of unease lingered in the back of my mind making itself known every time I saw Paul, Marko or even Laddie do something entirely too graceful. I found them fun to hang with but I couldn't seem to figure them out. The attraction I felt every time my brown eyes landed on Paul was strange, unreal and fascinating, I couldn't understand it. Sure Paul was an attractive guy, both boys were, but it was something else. That powerful force that seemed to draw me to him and that feeling of recognition, it wasn't normal. It wasn't a superficial attraction; it was something deeper, something…I don't know what. And something told me that the feeling was mutual a least to a certain level. I could see it in his eyes sometimes, the same confusion, attraction and fascination I'm sure my own eyes reflected back.

The conversation ended suddenly when I felt a chill run through my body. Paul was looking at something and I turned my head in that direction. It was them, the two boys I had yet to meet. Tall, dark and stoic was looking at me with an expressionless face; his dark eyes held an emotion I couldn't place. But a small smile graced his sharp features when Laddie bounced over to him jabbering about his night. My eyes then travelled to peroxide blonde. He was smirking a, what I thought was a, pretty malicious smirk, his icy blue eyes stared back into mine and sent a shiver through my spine, and not the good kind that Paul's sparkling ones sometimes did, no a shiver of dread and uncertainty. The warning bells that had been chiming in the back of my head ever since I met Paul was now accompanied by fire alarms, church bells and police sirens all blending together into a symphony of dread and awareness. I felt my body stiffen in anticipation of what was to come. Peroxide Blonde flicked the bud he had been smoking away and approached us.

"Paul, Marko…we've been looking for you." I had to clamp my teeth together so I wouldn't gape at the sound of his voice. It was smooth yet raspy, quiet and alluring. Seductive was a word that entered my mind the first time I heard the leader clad in black speak. While he spoke his eyes flickered to the boys but then those eyes turned to me once again.

"We took Laddie out like I promised him," Marko stated with a grin.

"And we ran into the chick I told you about last night so she tagged along. This is Bailey. Brown Eyes meet David," Paul looked at me with a grin on his face but his eyes screamed something else I couldn't comprehend. I hated feeling clueless but I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I felt like that hanging with these guys. I turned to David; finally those eyes had a name to go with them. He smirked and nodded at me, I returned the favour.

"And that's Dwayne," Paul continued, I turned my eyes to tall, dark and silent. He apparently didn't speak much but he nodded in acknowledgement before he continued to listen to Laddie's tale. Paul slid off the railing and sat down next to me as the other two leaned against the railing striking up a conversation with Marko, Paul adding something every now and then. I watched them silently noticing that the newcomers had the same graceful air around them as well as the aura of danger, wildness and rebellion. Dwayne was tall, like Paul, but when Paul was practically bursting with life his dark brother was quiet, calm and unreadable. He didn't give me the chills but I found that he was hard to read. David on the other hand seemed dangerous; he was a natural leader and expected everyone to listen to him. His eyes were cold and shadowed his emotions. The smirk was almost always malicious and he too seemed to give the impression that he knew something I didn't. They all did, only Marko and David seemed to be subtly obvious about it. Paul's energy and funny comments were now not only met by Marko's sardonic responses, but now David's "no bullshit" answers and lines filled to the brim with hidden meanings accompanied them. Dwayne spoke seldom, but when he did his dark, low voice uttered intelligent and thoughtful replies that went along well with Paul's silliness, Marko's cynicism and David's vagueness. It was like watching a well oiled machine or a symphony orchestra, every single one of them having their own needed and thought out place. The music they made was intriguing and terrifying at the same time. I was so busy watching them interact with each other in awe that I didn't notice my brother coming up to us until he was standing right in front of me. Conversation quieted down and all eyes were on Jack.

"Bay," he said nodding to Paul and Marko his eyes roaming over the remaining two. I stood and turned towards the boys.

"This is my brother Jack. Jack this is David, Dwayne and Laddie, Paul and Marko's friends," I gestured with my hand to them and David smirked and nodded, Dwayne just gave a nod and Laddie looked at my brother shyly. Jack nodded back and then turned to me.

"We're heading home now." There it was. No chance for me to argue, a command. I knew that I would be in trouble if I didn't just go with him so I nodded.

"It was fun to night…I'll see you around?" my eyes were locked on Paul but both I and they knew that the question was directed to all of them. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing just Paul but the whole gang in a very near future.

"Yeah, it's been fun again. You still owe me that drink though Brown Eyes," Paul winked at me and I laughed.

"Sure Blondie, I'll remember that. Bye," I waved and almost froze when that voice spoke again;

"See you around, Bailey." David was looking at me and I gave a small wave to all of them trying to suppress the chill I felt when those icy eyes met my brown for the third time that night. Jack grabbed my arm and started to walk towards his bike. I turned around one last time and watched the boys engage in conversation again, the orchestra once again playing a tune I knew I wasn't going to be able to ignore. It was like a symphony of destruction…


	5. Hungry Like The Wolf

**An: **This chapter was written as I listened to Hungry Like The Wolf on repeat...over and over again. Just thought I should mention that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Lost Boys. Bailey and Jack are pretty much inventions of my brain though.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hungry Like The Wolf**

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme  
I howl and I whine, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive, all running inside  
And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_-Duran Duran-_

Days turned into weeks and before I knew it two whole weeks had passed in Santa Carla. I worked almost every day for Madame Ames in her little bookstore. It was something about that small confined store that made me feel calm and at home. Between those dust covered shelves, filled with books the common man rarely laid his eyes upon. Every day I read about the supernatural about voodoo, werewolves and most of all…vampires. There was a whole section on vampires in the very back of the store, but besides that Madame Ames store also harboured old classics like Pride and Prejudice and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Almost every night, even if I was working, Paul found me. I don't know how he did it, but he always did. The wild haired rocker had grown on me, the warning bells no longer chimed when I was with him only a small buzz was left as a small reminder. But every time we met up with the boys the bells started up again, especially if David was there. He never did anything to me, rarely spoke directly to me but there was something about him. His eyes held a look that I couldn't, and honestly didn't want to understand. The others were fine though, Dwayne rarely spoke at all, but when he did we would have intense conversations about books we had read. Marko was interesting to talk too, his view of life may have been a very morbid and sardonic one but his arguments were so convincing that I sometimes found myself agreeing with him. Laddie was like any other ten year old kid, he managed to weasel himself into my heart and now every time those big blue eyes looked at me pleadingly I couldn't say no. Paul told me Laddie had a crush on me and probably wanted me to marry him or something.

A couple of days after I met all the boys I was introduced to Star. A girl I thought was David's girl…but couldn't be sure; they both gave mixed signals every other minute. She was quiet, but it was nice to talk to a girl for once, even if this one acted rather peculiar most of the time.

Jack didn't like that I was hanging out with them, every time he spotted me with them on the boardwalk he confronted me as I got home. Yelling me about the vibe he got from them, I told him it was useless to argue about it and he soon gave up. Just asking me to be careful around them but it was getting harder and harder to keep my guard up, especially around Paul. The familiarity increased every moment we spent together and I had more then once experienced the chilling sensation of Déjà Vu. Accompanied with the strange dreams I had been having lately and this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was about to happen.

It was a Wednesday when Paul took me to their home for the first time. As usual Paul had collected me from work, somehow knowing exactly when my shift ended. I never questioned it, I had a feeling that I didn't want to know the answer. It was like any other night and yet it wasn't. He was joking around as usual but there was something in his eyes. The way they stared into mine with a hint of seriousness that was almost never present in the rockers sky blue eyes. Something was up and we both knew it but chose not to bring it up. He took me to the stage were a band was going to play rock covers; he had been talking about it all week. Soon we were lost in the crowd, moving in synch to the rhythms of Nazareth and both of us not entirely there thanks to Paul's never ending stash of pot. That was one thing that I hadn't told Jack and it wasn't something I was longing to tell him either. Paul was a pot head, I figured that out the first night we met but what I didn't figure out was that he would somehow managed to convince me to try it. A bigger surprise was that I would actually like it.

We were in the middle of a laughing fit and headbanging in a most outrageous way to "Look What the Cat Dragged In" when David showed up. It was like he suddenly appeared out of nothing, something all of the boys had a tendency to do every once in a while. I was just about to spin around when I noticed him standing right next to me and I gave out a surprised little yell. I was not comfortable around the peroxide blonde yet and by the way he was smirking, I knew that this was not an unknown fact to him. He glanced away from me and looked at something behind me, presumably Paul. I knew that my guess had been correct when I felt a hand on my hip and heard his voice say;

"David." He turned his eyes to me again and looked me dead in the eye even if he clearly stated his errand to the boy behind me.

"The boys and I thought that you and Bailey would like to join us. At home." I turned my head to Paul as soon as David mentioned their home. A place that I still hadn't seen. I couldn't read Paul's expression as he stared back at David; they seemed to have some kind of mental conversation or argument with each other. I didn't know what to make of it but apparently Paul lost because he sighed so quietly I wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't standing so close to me.

"Sure." I looked at Paul, so many questions was burning in my mind, ready to jump off my tongue. But I stayed quiet as soon as my brown eyes locked with his blue ones. The look in them was not one of amusement for once, it was one of anger, his usually sky blue eyes turned into a hard steely blue. But when he saw my confusion they softened again, I would have given anything to know what ran through his mind that very second. The crooked grin was back again as he asked;

"What do you say Bay, want to see our home?" I stared at him trying to figure out what he wanted me to answer but even if the buzz was slowly but surely leaving my system I wasn't capable of distinguishing the look in his eyes. So I went with pleasing David, I said;

"Sure, why not." David smirked and Paul just continued smile crookedly, chills ran down my spine and somehow I knew I had just made the wrong decision. Before I knew it I was seated behind Paul on his bike with all the boys and Star around us. Dwayne let out a howl like sound and the other followed, laughing like maniacs. Then, like on some hidden signal they all revved their engines and we shot off. My grip on Paul tightened and I let out a squeal in surprise. We zoomed over the boardwalk towards the beach, people scurrying out of our way. I let another yelp escape when all the boys suddenly took a sharp left turn and road down a set of stairs and out on the beach. The sand flew around us and I couldn't help but laugh and shout with the boys. The beach ended and we were suddenly riding through woods and some very choppy terrain. How any of them could see anything at the speed we were moving in was beyond me, all I could see was blurry shapes that my mind knew were trees but my eyes couldn't see them. The trees disappeared and we entered a clearing, a cliff. I knew it had to be a cliff because I could see a lighthouse in the distance. We came to a screeching stop and the gravel beneath us gave away slightly. My stomach clenched when I followed the small rocks journey over the cliff and down to the dark abyss that was the sea. I could see and hear the waves crashing violently against the cliffs. I was jolted back to reality when Paul lifted me off his bike laughing his insane laugh.

"Were did you go Brown Eyes?" he asked grinning from ear to ear. I gave him a small smile and said;

"Neverland." Chuckles erupted from the other guys' throats and I watched as Dwayne completely ignored the "Warning" and "Danger" signs and disappeared along a rickety staircase. David and Marko followed but I hesitated. Hadn't they told me that we were going to their _home_? What were we doing here, out in the middle of nowhere? My brother's worried voice echoed in my mind creating a strange song with the warning bells that had once again started up. _**Bang.**__ Don't stray from the boardwalk. __**Bong.**__ Don't you feel it? __**Ding.**__ Don't trust them Bay. __**Chime.**_

What was I doing here, why had they brought me here?

"You coming?" Paul looked at me with that same grin that always made me feel somewhat safe. So even if my subconscious was screaming at me to turn around and run, I took his hand and followed him down the stairs. He led me into an opening, a cave. Oil drums were lit and illuminated the cave, an old fountain seemed to be the centrepiece. A poster of Jim Morrison, a canopy bed, an old couch, what seemed to be a front desk and I thought I could spot an old elevator; it looked like an old hotel lobby. Everything was broken but still slightly intact, I eyed the lobby mural and strangely enough an old wheelchair. My eyes took in the sight but my mind couldn't really understand it at first.

"You live…here?" Paul grinned, Marko smirked, Dwayne actually smiled, Star looked queasy and Laddie was jumping up and down. I turned my eyes to David and he gave me a smirk as well before beginning his tale, which sounded more like a well rehearsed speech.

"He loves to tell this story," Paul whispered in my ear and with a crooked grin and a wink he shoved me towards David while he went to sit on the fountain.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Adreas fault." He turned to look at me as he swept his arms out and gestured to the lobby he was standing in.

"In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack. So now it's ours." I nodded and continued to look around, amazed. They lived in a cave? How could they stand the chilly breeze that floated through the opening? Where did Laddie sleep, he was just a kid they couldn't exactly leave him out here in this cold lobby, could they? It was strange, definitely un-controversional but in some way I found the whole thing very fascinating. It suited them and in some strange way I liked it.

"I like it, it's different but I like it," I said and continued to walk around the fountain taking in everything I could.

"I knew you would Bay!" Laddie bounced up to me and I laughed and let the kid drag me away to show me where Paul kept his rock box. When he had located it he ran over with it to his older "brother" and told him which song he wanted to hear. The scene made me smile and something told me that this occurred quite often. I was about to approach the laughing pair when a small voice stopped me in my tracks;

"You should get out while you can. It's not what it seems." I turned and looked at the dark haired girl in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I noticed that I was talking just as quietly as she was and my voice quivered slightly. Her big brown eyes showed nothing but sorrow, pity and pure fear when she said;

"You have to stop seeing them." I didn't understand what she was talking about but a chill went down my spine at the raw emotion laced in the girl's voice.

"Star…what are you..?"

"Yes Star, what are you talking about?" David. I watched as Star froze and I could feel those icy eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned slowly and gave him a weak smile only to receive one of those malicious smirks in return.

"Why don't you girls join us?" that smooth, seductive voice purred and I could only nod. I continued my trip towards Paul and my personal safe haven. Those familiar blue eyes locked with mine and the fear was swept away. The tense air that had set over the cave when Star talked to me quickly evaporated and soon we were messing around like any other night. The rock box was blasting out "No Sympathy for the Devil" a song that all the boys seemed to know every word of. I was tickling Laddie mercilessly when Paul grabbed my waist and lifted me off of the kid.

"Now counter the attack little dude," he shouted followed by his howling laugh. Laddie giggled and started tickling me while Paul held me down.

"Not fair guys," I pleaded for them to stop and eventually they did. Everyone was laughing and just talking, enjoying the night when the mood changed abruptly. David was sitting in, what I figured was, his wheelchair fondling a gothic looking gold and ruby embedded bottle, filled with some red substance. Marko's smile stayed the same but the look in his eyes changed. Dwayne stopped talking to Laddie and the small boy's eyes widened at the sight of the bottle. I felt Paul stiffen beside me and his hand clamped down on mine. We all watched as David threw his head back and gulped down what, to him, seemed to be the sweetest thing he had ever tasted by the look on his face. He opened his eyes and I was sure that they were even more icy blue then usual when he addressed me.

"How about some wine, Bailey?" I didn't like his tone, I didn't like the look in his eyes, and I didn't like anything about the whole scenario. It felt strange and the air in the room was so thick you could try to cut it with a butcher knife and struggle. Before I could say anything though the boy next to me spoke up;

"It's almost midnight Bailey, I better take you home or Jack will skin me alive." Relief, confusion, fear and gratitude went through my mind when I heard Paul's voice. I looked at him, the grin was in place but his eyes weren't amused. I followed his line of sight and had to stop myself from recoiling in fear. The look on David's face was feral, his lips set in a sneer and his eyes blazed.

"You're right. We should go. Bye guys." Paul took a hold of my arm and all but carried me out of the cave and up the stairs. Only when the chilly night air hit our faces and the waves from the ocean could be heard as we reached his bike did he stop. He leaned his hands against the bike and put his whole weight on them like he was about to start doing push-ups. He muttered something I couldn't hear as he pushed himself off the bike and patted down his pockets, obviously looking for a fag. Apparently we were no longer in any hurry to get out of there. The look on David's face had frightened me. And somehow I knew that Paul was in big trouble for what he had just done…I watched as he lit the fag and blew out a cloud of grey smoke. What was in that bottle and why didn't Paul want me to drink it? Judging by his and David's reactions I thought it would be better not to ask. He was watching me, those eyes looking at me as if seeing me for the first time. The moonlight shone down on him and made him paler then usual, it made his eyes sparkle and right then at that moment he oozed pure sexuality. I don't think I have ever found a man so beautiful and as attractive as I did Paul that night at Hudson's Bluff. My breath caught in my throat and this strange feeling…this indescribable desire and attraction hit me. That feeling of déjà vu was back again too, like I had felt this, been in this similar position before.

That Wednesday when Paul took me to see their home for the first time was also the first time he kissed me.

You know those romance novels that describe first kisses as magical, fireworks and all that? The ones we laugh at but secretly wish were true. Well my first kiss with Paul was nothing like that. One minute I was staring into his eyes and the next his cold lips were on mine. His hands grabbed at my waist desperately as his lips worked feverishly against mine. I responded with an equal amount of desperation that I had no idea where it came from. My hands went to his mane of blonde and I pressed myself closer to him. Minutes passed by and we would probably have stayed lip locked longer if it weren't for the fact that we had to breathe. Panting we stared at each other and I was surprised to find the uncertainty, curiosity, feral passion and confusion, that my eyes undoubtedly shone of, being reflected back at me.

"Wow," I muttered breathlessly. A calloused, cold hand stroked my cheek.

"Yeah, wow is the right word alright," he grinned his crooked grin and I grinned back. No words needed to be said. It was like we had connected on an entirely different level. Not a word was uttered when we straddled Paul's bike and road towards my home. We reached the house in mere minutes and I climbed off, unsure of what to say or do. I looked up into those blue eyes and it came to me.

"You're going to be in trouble with David, aren't you? He's mad at you…"

"Yeah." No explanation, no nothing. Exactly what I wanted, needed.

"I'm not going to ask why, you know." He stared at me.

"I know." We both stared at each other. Blue eyes blended with brown, an understanding. He stepped forward so fast that I didn't even see him take the step until I felt is hair brushing my cheek and his lips pressed against mine. The first kiss we shared had been feral and wild, untamed. This one was relaxed, controlled and pretty chaste. I'm pretty sure a silly grin covered my face when he drew back, eyes sparkling.

"I'll…uh…see you around Brown Eyes," he said. His eyes were…uncertain?

"Yeah, I'll see you around." I watched as he turned, threw me a wicked grin and tore off into the darkness.

**Paul****'s POV.**

I knew David was going to be on my case for what I did. I didn't know how to explain my actions to him because I couldn't understand it. When we went to see Max that first night I met Bailey he told us of an ancient belief. Mates, fated, they had many names. A vampire can take a mate if he chooses but there is one soul, one individual out there that fits with his soul. This doesn't only involve vampires mind you, mortals experience it too…they call them soul mates. Souls that find each other from time to time again. I never believed in past lives but now I'm starting to wonder… the familiar vibe I get from Bailey, Max explained that I had in fact met her in another life, probably in several ones. Souls like ours are created to find each other and once they do, they stick together until the body they're located in dies. But if one of them is a vampire, well that doesn't happen. He also said that the fated ones can feel the other, they recognize each other. But since I am a vampire and thanks to my heightened senses I felt it tenfold.

Max told me that if I wanted to keep seeing her and not end up devastated once her mortal carriage gave in, I would have to turn her. He knew that the attraction would grow eventually he just didn't know how fast. We were all a bit sceptic about it; I mean honestly it sounded like some bad fairytale. But the head-vamp assured us that this was no fairytale it was reality. And once two souls that are fated meet they will apparently physically hurt if they are parted. That's why they often die close together. And here's the catch, I won't die but Bailey will, if I don't turn her. So it was decided right then and there, she was to be turned, eventually.

But when David brought that bottle forward tonight my insides roared in protest. That bottle was filled with an equal amount of all our blood I could smell that. If she drank that we would all be her sires, equally. But she was my fated, my future mate, mine. In case you didn't know vampires are a very jealous and protective kind and if I…when I turned Bailey I wanted to be her sire, alone or at least have some kind of sire veto over the others. That's why I told her we had to go. That's why I stopped David and now I would undoubtedly pay.

When I reached the cave everything was dead silent. I didn't see anyone and before I had a chance to react a mutilated hand was around my neck and I was pressed against the wall.

"Hey David," I rasped out. His fanged out face stared back at mine and he snarled. He didn't ask he didn't question he just raged through my mind to find the answers. When he found them the pressure lifted slightly and then increased again when he found the second reason. The more risky and stupid one.

"Paul…" he growled and from the corner of my eye I saw Marko and Dwayne approach us.

"Really Paul? Are you sure that's wise?" Dwayne looked my square in the eyes, worry for us, the pack and the outcome of my rash decision shone in his eyes.

"I want her to know what she's getting into. I want her to choose to be with me…to become one of us because she wants to. Not because we tricked her." They stared at me, unsure.

"Paul, you know how risky that is…" Marko began but was quickly cut off by David who finally let go of my throat and let me fall to the ground with a thud.

"I really hope this isn't some plan formed out by a pot-haze Paul. Once you tell her, once she knows and isn't one of us…she's a threat. If you don't turn her after she knows…If she doesn't become one of us…she has to be killed. You understand that, right?" His eyes bored into mind trying to make me see his point of view. And I understood him, I understood their worry but I knew what I was getting into.

"I don't want to force her dudes. And it doesn't feel right. Trust me." I had resorted to a pleading tone but they all stayed vary and unsure, resolute. David sighed.

"Okay, we'll do it your way. But Paul if this goes wrong and she has to be taken cared of, I won't kill her. Marko and Dwayne won't either. It has to be _you_ who does it." There it was; the catch and my punishment if it all went to hell. A fair deal. I nodded in agreement and said;

"I know." They nodded too; finally we had reached an agreement.

"Sun will be up soon." And with that we all headed to the very back of the cave to our sleeping area, our haven. Our minds filled with thoughts of what was to come.

**Bailey's POV,**

It was a week after our kiss, after my first visit to the cave. We had gone there twice and kissed a whole lot more after that. Jack didn't like this development, he caught Paul and I making out one night when he brought me home before Jack for a change. Everything was pretty much back to normal again and that weird vibe that had surrounded us when I first visited the cave was gone, like it never happened. But I did catch the boys giving each other pointed looks and shared silent conversations even more often than before, it was very annoying.

I was walking through dark woods. Jack had gone to work early and Paul had something to do so he couldn't pick me up so I had to walk to the boardwalk. This was the first time I actually walked on my own and I had managed to get lost. It was chilly and every tree around me looked alike.

With every step I took the trees seemed to come closer and the skies grow darker. I was scared. Suddenly the trees opened, I had reached a dirt road. I had never seen the overgrown road before and it didn't ease my fears one bit. The whole scene looked like it was taken from a Stephen King novel. Somewhere an owl hooted and the wind grew stronger. I hurried along the road hoping it would take me to the boardwalk. _**Crack.**_ Somewhere to my left something or someone stepped on a branch, I froze. I listened but the only thing I could hear was my own harsh breathing and my increasing heartbeat. Had I imagined it? I started walking slowly again, every single one of my muscles were coiled like springs ready to start working if the need arose. _**Crunch.**_ There it was again, this time closer. I started to pick up my pace my heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest at any second. _**Swish.**_ Something brushed my left arm and I let out a small yelp. I turned to see what it was, but I couldn't see anything. It was getting darker by the minute and I still had no idea of where I was. _**Crack. Stomp. Dunk.**_ I stopped and listened, there was no doubt about it now. Those were definitely footsteps. Footsteps increasing in speed I realized and just as that thought went through my mind I set off running.

I never was a fast runner and I was clumsy so as I tried to run for my life I stumbled every other second on some root sticking up or a traitorous rock. I could hear him panting behind me, those steps getting closer and closer. He was chasing me, this was a hunt and I was the prey and he the hunter. I was getting tired and he was obviously not I could hear him getting closer by the minute…but I didn't dare looking back.

…_In touch with the ground, I'm on the hunt I'm after you…_

Then the unavoidable happened; I stumbled and fell. I threw my hands out and scraped them as they took the worst of the fall. He was upon me seconds later. I could feel the warmth oozing from his body, were he stood to my left. I could hear his panting breath. I lay completely still, waiting. What was he doing?

…_Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found…_

Then he moved, I wouldn't have noticed if his boot hadn't touched my thigh. I heard it, a familiar jingle of chains and the scent that hit me when he bent down was nauseatingly familiar. Pot-smoke, cotton candy, the sea and some rusty, coppery smell I never managed to identify. I knew that scent; Paul. But what would Paul be doing out here, hunting me in the woods? Was this a dream, a nightmare? Only one way to find out I thought as I slowly turned. My eyes first met those familiar boots and white pants and a smile graced my features, maybe he was just trying to catch up with me. My eyes traveled to his face and I bit back a scream. Gone were those familiar blue eyes I had come to adore, gone was the crooked smile and angular facial structure. In its place was a horrifying mask that barely resembled the handsome face I was used to looking at. His eyes were yellow-red; the same color of those eyes that had stared at me so long ago, his mouth was set in a grim smile showing off his fangs. Fangs spotted with blood, just as his chin and mesh shirt. His hair was wilder than usual and all he did was stare at me as I stared back at him. I didn't know what was going on…was I dreaming? Was this real and if it was…who, what was sitting in front of me and where was my Paul? I couldn't breathe, all I could do was stare in horror at the figure sitting calmly in front of me. This thing that had chased me through the forest…this…Paul? I don't know where it came from but suddenly a adrenaline kick hit me and my body reacted before my mind did. Before my head could register what was going on I took off running fueled by nothing but pure fear. I glanced back and saw it…him still sitting in the same position. I turned around and this time, I did scream. Right in front of me stood the boy I had just seen behind me. I stared at his red eyes and disfigured face and fainted.


	6. Hotel California

**An:_ Corey Haim_** died today. So to honour him I post my latest chapter. Even if Sam's not in this story...yet(?). RIP Corey. I know I'll miss you.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 6****.**

**Hotel California.**

_Welcome to the hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the hotel California  
Any time of year, you can find it here_

_Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
relax, said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
But you can never leave!_

_-Eagles-_

Cold. Damp. Ocean air. These were the first things my mind registered as I slowly awoke from my fitful slumber. It had been filled with glowing eyes, fangs, woods and Paul. Paul. When his name went through my mind I shot up in a sitting position. I slowly took in my surroundings, I was in the cave. Fear shot through my body when I realized that the only way I could have gotten here was if the dream I had was, in fact, not a dream but reality. My breathing increased rapidly and I could hear my heart starting to beat in a faster pace. My eyes frantically scanned the cave but found nothing…no one. I was alone. I sat still for a few minutes trying to make my mind work again. Paul was not who I thought he was, he was something entirely different, a creature of the night, a vampire. At least that's what I thought he was. I didn't exactly have any experience with mythological creatures but the fangs were a big hint.

The old hotel that I had found strangely welcoming in the past now looked like it was taken from any horror flick. All that was missing was…

"You're up." I nearly screamed but managed to control myself when _his_ voice spoke. He had spoken quietly but his smooth voice still echoed eerily in the cave. I slowly turned my head and was met by those blue eyes I knew so well by now. Gone was the reddish yellow and fangs that had haunted my sleep.

"What are you?" I whispered hoarsely, even if I knew. I just needed him to say it; I needed to hear it from him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"A vampire," spoken so softly barely heard it.

"I figured as much," I stated calmly. He looked at me curiously but he was not the only one taken by my calmness. Wasn't it only moments ago that I was panicking and now here I was talking calmly to this…Paul. My friend, more then my friend. I knew him, or so I thought, I trusted him, to a certain point. He hadn't hurt me, ever. _Up until_ _tonight when he chased you through the woods_, a small voice said somewhere in the back of my head. We sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, something that had never happened between us until now.

"Why did you show me?" He looked at me with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Because I wanted you to know."

"That's why David is mad at you, isn't it. Because you wanted to show me what you are. Every single one of you are…_vampires_…" the last word came out as a whisper as the reality of it all hit me. I had been around a bunch of full grown vampires for months. It made sense now I guess, the gracefulness, how they seemed to pop out of thin air, how Paul always managed to find me and the warning bells that I now scolded myself for ignoring.

"Yeah, we're all vampires and yeah he's mad because we didn't do this his way." I looked at him curiously. In some morbid way I was curious about it all, how it worked what he wanted with me.

"His way?" The honey blonde smiled grimly and nodded, producing a fag from his tight pockets. I watched as he lit it slowly with the same unintentional grace that I had observed the very first night I met him.

"Remember when I took you here for the first time?" he gestured around him with his hands but as I answered my eyes where focused on the cigarette that was hanging from the right corner of his mouth.

"Yes, how could I forget?" A smile flittered over his face and mine but it soon turned grim again.

"That bottle he wanted you to drink from. It wasn't wine," he paused and took a long drag.

"It was blood. Our blood, vampire blood. You were meant to drink it and turn you into one of us." His bluntness shocked me. Why was he telling me this? He told me how he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't have them all sire me. I was meant to be his mate, we were fated after all. I listened to every word he said with a morbid fascination. He told me in detail about what "fated" meant, that their head vampire had told them about it. My brain was on overdrive. I don't think I heard half of what he was telling me all I could think about was; Paul is a vampire and he wants to make me a vampire too.

"Bailey," his voice entered my mind and all I could do was stare at him.

"I want to go home, Paul." He looked at me that unreadable look in his eyes again. He didn't say anything; he just stood up and offered me his hand. I looked at it and shook my head.

"I'll walk." The hand fell to his side and he just stood there as I hurried through the cave and up the rickety stairs. Behind me his voice echoed;

"We will talk about this." I just continued running through the woods, away from the cave, away from Paul. I didn't stop running until I reached my grandfathers fence. There I stopped and fell to my knees as the thoughts ran through my head like a tornado over an abandoned field. I threw up, my body couldn't keep up with my mind and this was the side effect. As I sat there I couldn't wrap my mind around everything I had learned that day. The boy that I had come to like very much, that I had spent almost every night with since I got here was a mythological creature. But now at least some of the questions that had been on my mind since I met the boys were answered. But how was I going to handle the fact that he wanted me to become one of them? He told me we were fated, some kind of old vampire knowledge about soul mates. I didn't believe in things like that…until now. Minutes, maybe hours later I finally stood and walked into the house and strait to bed. In my dreams I was once again in those woods, it all replayed before my closed eyes like a movie on a screen. I had the leading role as the prey and this time Paul wasn't alone in the role as the hunter no he was joined by three others. They were all chasing me, taunting me and laughing. I sat up straight, drenched in cold sweat, I had only slept for about an hour, was I going to survive the night?

The days and nights that followed were filled to the brim with fear. I spent my days in the bookstore, hiding between those shelves and the nights I spent hiding in my room or on the boardwalk with Jack. I didn't tell him why I didn't hang out with the guys anymore, he just assumed I had some kind of fight with Paul. The first two days after Paul's revelation I walked around looking over my shoulder expecting them to jump out any minute. Confront me, talk to me…anything. But no one came. When a week had passed I started to relax slightly, my tense muscles that had been on edge ever since that night finally let up. I was walking alone for the first time in two weeks; grandpa had asked me to pick up some paste for his taxidermy so I was heading into town. I was walking on a pretty abandoned strip between the boardwalk and the actual town when a strange noise reached my ears. It was high pitched and like nothing I had ever heard before. I stopped as chills ran down my spine and that symphony of destruction started to play in my head again. I knew they were there before I actually laid eyes on them. I could feel those icy blue eyes boring into my back.

"Hello Bailey," spoken in such a malicious and yet seductive whisper that goose bumps erupted on my bare arms.

"David," I said in a whisper. I slowly turned and if my teeth hadn't been clenched I would've gasped out loud. I hadn't seen any of them in weeks. The moonlight shone on Marko's curly blonde mane and made his observant green orbs sparkle. It evolved him in this light that made him look like an angel of the night, pure innocence what was his looks reflected there on that abandoned street in the moonlight. The smirk that I had grown accustomed to was in place but his eyes were hard. Dwayne stood next to him, stoic as ever. His mouth set in a grim line and his dark eyes revealed nothing. His pose was tense and he had his arms crossed over his bare chest. I reluctantly turned my eyes to the third vampire, Paul was nowhere in sight and that made me nervous and I'm sure they knew it. David was smirking, his eyes seemed colder than ever. While Dwayne seemed tense and Marko actually seemed rather skittish as he bit his thumbnail, David was the picture of nonchalance and comfort. He stood casually, observing me, as he lazily lit the cigarette that was hanging from his mouth. I stayed silent, waiting. Why had they come alone? Where was Paul? His presence would have made me more comfortable, but they knew that and I figured that's the main reason he wasn't here. They wanted…or David wanted to watch me squirm. I waited for them to act and at the same time I noticed that it was dark, secluded and a perfect place to off someone of you didn't want anyone to know about it. I was scared and I noticed that my hands were shaking.

"So now you know," his voice was quiet and yet I could hear the malice in it. His displeasure of me knowing without being a…Halfling Paul had called it, was obvious in the tone of his voice. I gulped and nodded, afraid my voice wouldn't work. My mouth was dry and my breathing was heavy. I let out a yelp as cold hands closed around my throat and I was pushed up against a tree. Ice blue eyes bored into mine as I struggled to breathe.

"You weren't supposed to know about us and still be mortal, you know," he spoke calmly like we were discussing the weather and like he wasn't holding me against a tree on an abandoned road.

"I know Paul didn't tell you but I am going to. You are going to become one of us or you will get killed." I could feel my eyes starting to burn as I struggled to breathe.

"David," a dark, calm voice spoke. Dwayne was standing next to him and put a restraining hand on his leaders shoulder.

"Let her go man, let Paulie deal with it like we agreed," Marko spoke slowly as he appeared on David's other side. I could feel his grip loosening and when he finally let go air flooded into my acing lungs and I fell to the ground. I was gasping for breath and I couldn't raise my head above their biker boots.

"We'll see you around, Bailey," David said and the pair in the middle walked away. The pair I knew was Dwayne's followed but the last pair stayed. A pair of chaps clad legs bent down and an angelic face came into my lane of vision.

"You need to talk to Paul, alright? David isn't one for waiting." I just stared at him, to weak to open my mouth and talk back. He gave me a smile and then he left after the others. That noise that I heard when they first appeared sounded again and I relaxed slightly. They were gone. I felt my sore neck and I knew that bruises would soon appear like purple reminders of this night and what was to come if I didn't make a choice soon. I stumbled into town and bought the paste grandpa needed along with a scarf that I wrapped around me neck to hide the quickly increasing bruises. I walked home slowly; I didn't think the boys would pay me a visit two times on the same night. When I got home I left the paste for grandpa on the kitchen counter and made my way upstairs. I stood there in my room and looked myself in the mirror. A girl with a messy mane of blonde on her head and sunken in brown stared back at me. I eyed the scarf around my neck and slowly untied it, it fell from my neck and I eyed the bruises in disgust. Like some kind of warped necklace lines of blue-black had started to form. I could make out the shape of David's hands if I looked closely and it made me shudder. I didn't know what to think, what to do so I did the one thing I thought I could handle; I went to bed and slept. Morning came and I headed down to Madame Ames. While there I looked up every book on vampires that I hadn't read yet and sat down to study the old texts. Half of it had to be complete bullshit and seemed to be written by loonies but some of it seemed so knowledgeable and true that I started to suspect that they were written by an actual vampire. One in particular held my interest for a long time. It told me the same thing my blonde friend had told me about mates and fated vampires, proving his tale true. The book was old and told me that as long as vampires had existed so had the tale of the fated ones. Souls made to be together and how the souls would hurt of they were torn apart. It made sense, that unexplainable feeling that I knew Paul, the attraction, everything. This book explained it all. I looked at the time and noticed that the sun was about to set soon, with a sigh I headed outside and down the beach. It was calming to walk alongside the ocean, listening to the waves and hearing the music from the boardwalk in the distance. I knew that Paul would come for me tonight, I could feel it. So I walked to a secluded part of the beach and sat down and watched as the sun set over the ocean.

_Welcome to the hotel California…_ I could hear the song playing and I hummed along to the mellow tunes. _You can checkout any time you like, but you can never leave…_as the last tunes of the song faded into the darkness I felt the sand next to me shift as he sat down. The scent of pot smoke, the ocean and Paul prickled my nose as he stretched out his long legs next to me. I turned my head and looked at him, that strikingly handsome face, those sparkling blue eyes and the curve of his lip as he smiled crookedly. Last night as I lay in bed I realised that even after my violent encounter with David…I had missed them. Even if I was scared of what I couldn't really understand I missed my friends. I missed Laddie and his playfulness, I missed Marko's cynicism, I missed my talks with Dwayne and Star, I even missed David's comments but most of all I had missed Paul, despite it all. That's why I leaned over and kissed those full lips. He responded immediately and when I pulled away his eyes were shining with hope and curiosity. My hand travelled to his cheek and I whispered;

"I missed you." This acing feeling that had begun as soon as I left him that night finally eased away and my mind travelled to the book I read earlier. _When parted the ones fated feel empty, hollow and at some cases a dull ache that will only stop once they are once again together_. His hand travelled to my neck and the scarf his brows knit in confusion when I tried to stop him from loosening it. Once it was gone his eyes were no longer blue but yellow.

"What happened?" I looked away and bit my lip another passage from the book entered my mind. _The male of the fated pair is often very protective and the jealous nature of the vampire increases._

"Is it true? If I don't become one of you…you're going to kill me?" I said quietly, ignoring his question.

"David did this, didn't he? I can smell his scent on you," he ground out looking angry and sad at the same time. It was strange seeing Paul like this, I was so used to the happy, carefree and happy version of Paul.

"Yes, now is what he told me true, Paul?" He looked me in the eye and I knew. I had hoped that it wasn't true, but somewhere in the back of my mind I somehow suspected it even before David told me.

"It's the punishment I get if things would go badly, for defying him," he said looking out at the sea. I nodded and continued looking at him silently. He turned to look at me with a strange expression in his eyes.

"I want to show you something." He stood and held his hand out for me to take. I took it and let him drag me to my feet. He didn't let go of my hand as he led me down the beach to an even more secluded area. Strangely I wasn't afraid at all as he led me down there because despite it all I still trusted Paul. Without a word he sat me down on a rock and faster then my eyes could see he was gone.

"Paul?" I looked around but didn't see anyone, I was alone. Before my eyes he appeared again but he wasn't alone. His left hand was gripping a young punk. The boy was struggling for his life, screaming. His terrified eyes found mine and they begged me to help him. I watched with a morbid fascination as the blonde gripped the youngsters' shoulders with both his hands and bared his neck. I should have been terrified but strangely all I could think of was how strong Paul was. I could actually see the muscles in his arms rippling as he held the struggling punk. A strange desire rose within me and I didn't understand it at all. I couldn't tear my eyes away when Pauls blue eyes disappeared and the yellow ones made themselves known along with those unbelievable sharp fangs that glinted in the moonlight. The green haired boy caught a sight of the disfigured face of the one holding him and let out a blood curling scream. Before my mind could register what my eyes were seeing those glinting fangs were buried in the boys' neck. I watched, captivated, as my blonde rocker drank deeply from the struggling kid. The blood trailed down both of their necks and my wide eyes followed the red trail. Somewhere in the middle of Paul's feed we locked eyes. And as I stared into those yellow red eyes I realized that the Paul I knew was standing right in front of me. This was the part that I had known he was hiding from me, this was him, the real him. I barely noticed him letting go of the now dead punk and make his way over to me before he was standing in front of me. His breathing was heavy and I was transfixed by the way his chest was moving up and down under his mesh shirt.

"This is what I am. This is what I do to survive," his voice was rougher than usual and I felt my heartbeat speed up as he stepped closer to me. That rusty smell that usually surrounded him was now increased by a tenfold. The coppery smell of the blood that was smeared all over his face and chest should have been revolting, but it wasn't. What was wrong with me?

"It isn't a fairytale and I'm not going to sugar-coat it for you. To survive you have to kill." He sat down in front of me and took my hand in his. I watched as my hand turned red too as the blood spread.

"And I don't want to change you if you don't want to be like me." My head snapped up and I stared at him.

"So you would…"

"Rather kill you then make you do this. Yeah, it may sound stupid but it's just something in the back of my mind that's telling me that this is the right way to go about it." he gave me that crooked grin of his and I smiled a little too.

"Does that make me crazy, hearing voices in my head?" he grinned wickedly at me, the fangs gone.

"Nah, I hear them too," I giggled out and soon we were both laughing. Like nothing had happened at all. The only difference was that we both had blood on our persons and there was a dead body lying in front of us. But a silence soon settled and all the questions I wanted to ask bubbled to the surface.

"Does it hurt?" He glanced at me and shook his head as he blew out grey smoke.

"Not really. You will feel a prickle when I bite you, if we do it that way. Nothing, if I just pour my blood in a glass and you drink it that way. You will feel some discomfort when the first hunger sets in though and that will increase if you don't feed." He was being brutally honest about everything, but I preferred that to some vague half-truths.

"Does it have to be you that…that takes care of me if things turn bad?"

"Yeah, that was David's condition." I stared at the ocean and thought.

"How much time do I have to decide?" I was afraid of the answer but I had to know.

"Two days."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but that's all he would agree on. If he had it his way, you would have had to decide hours after I told you," he said with a small chuckle. I just stared at him and looked down at my bloodied hands.

"Bay, I'm sorry but you have to make a choice," he said grimly.

"I know," I said quietly. We sat there in a strangely comfortable silence for at least an hour before we parted ways. I rinsed my hands in the ocean and let him take me home. When we arrived he hesitated slightly before kissing me and then he left, without a word. I walked up the driveway and strait to my room. I stared at the moon through my window and pondered my next move. I had to make a choice, I just didn't know which was the right one.


	7. Santa Carla Twilight

**An:** Sorry for the delay. I just haven't felt like writing ever since CH passed :(. But I'm back now with inspiration, time and a wole lot of sugar! Thank you reviewers you all make my day.

Ouestion? Should Michael, Sammy and them make an appearance in **IAWOFT** or should I make a **sequel **following the movie, since this is pre-movie...which one do you prefer?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lost Boys. Or the Chapter titles by the way. Bailey is someone my mind came up with though.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Santa Carla ****Twilight**

_And we kiss, in the Santa Carla twilight  
On the beach, under a Santa Carla moon  
I am lost - but I've found you in my arms  
And my heart is blacker than the dark ocean_

_Eternity... belongs to us  
Eternally... lasts our love  
If you want forever close your eyes and surrender to me  
Just remember today was the last that you'll ever see the sun  
In Santa Carla_

_Hear the song of night tide  
It's been ages since I felt this alive  
At long last I've found you and it ends  
The loneliness we feel that they could never understand_

_And in this land beyond the dusk  
A consummation of unholy love  
Between two children of the night  
As all time dissolves into a crimson dream_

_-Tiger Army-_

Two days. Two nights. That was my deadline. How can you put a deadline to how long a life will last? Because either way, life as I knew it would end. If I walked through door number one I would become a child of the night, an immortal. And as tempting as that sounded there was still the matter of killing to survive and the fact that I would have to give up and probably forget most of my mortal life. Door number two led to a much grimmer fate, dying and not seeing another night. I had made my choice and I thought it was the right one.

When I woke up in the morning I spent the whole day outside with Jack, taking in the warmth and the sun. Tonight I would have to tell them what my choice was. Tonight my life would change forever. I was terrified of what was coming. Jack noticed something was off, of course, but he apparently decided to humour my half hearted attempts to stay joyful and happy. As the sun reached to point when it was about to set I left jack to his own devices and headed down to the beach. The same spot Paul and I talked on two nights ago. I sat down and looked at the sun setting, watching the colours blend together over the ocean. A thought hit me as I sat there; this might be my last sunset. It made the scene even more mesmerizing and I tried to imprint the image in my mind so it would stay there forever.

I didn't go looking for them; I knew they would come to me, eventually. And I was right, not long after the sunset heavy boots landed next to me. I didn't look at them at first; I just continued staring straight forward.

"Have you made your decision?" I looked up at David and only now did I realize that he was alone. A shudder went through my body and I hoped that the other boys were near.

"Yes," I whispered but I knew he heard me. I had read up on vampires and knew that their hearing was excellent apparently. Not that it had to be true, I just assumed. He nodded, but didn't say anything. He just looked out at the ocean and smoked on his cigarette, I continued looking at him, wondering. What was he doing here alone?

"I am here alone so you can tell me, the leader of my pack, your choice before you tell the others." He finally turned his head towards me and the emotion in his eyes was for once not hidden, it was right there plain as day. Fierce protectiveness of his pack, his brothers…his family.

"I know you would have preferred to tell Paul first, but as the leader I feel that I should know first. Whatever your choice is it will have a deep impact on my pack," his voice was smooth as ever but there was a hint of warning and an undertone of uncertainness in it. I understood what he was trying to say of course but I still felt nervous around the peroxide blonde and telling him my decision was nerve-racking.

"You already know though, don't you?" I questioned slowly, I had a feeling that David knew what my decision would be the moment he threatened me on that dark, abandoned street. A small smirk flittered over his face but he didn't say anything. I looked out over the glistering ocean and took a deep breath. I was just about to open my mouth when David started talking again.

"It's a lot harder for you then it was for us." I looked at him but he was looking straight forward.

"What…what do you mean?" I was a little surprised that we were actually having a civil conversation of sorts. David had always intimidated me so we never really talked before.

"Well I didn't even think about turning into a vampire. My father was a bastard and when my sire found me and took me in it was an easy choice. Dwayne lost all his family during some…unfortunate events so he was all alone when we found him. Marko…Marko was a runaway, all alone. And Paul, well his parents wouldn't have noticed if he changed right in front of them." I stared at him, I wanted to know more but something told me that he wouldn't be the one telling me the actual stories. They were not his tales to tell.

"But you, you have a family still. One that cares, your brother and your grandfather will surely miss you. And you actually care for them; unlike us you still have a connection to your mortal life. You're not lost like us," David's voice was low and I followed his every word. His eyes turned to me and he spoke again;

"I think I know your decision, but I want you to tell me." I just stared at him, every word he had just said spun in my mind. He was right of course. I had been up most of the night just thinking and my decision was not an easy one.

"I…I thought about it a lot. About what Paul said and everything. I thought about running, telling Jack and just getting out of here. But then this feeling, this feeling of emptiness washed over me. And I knew. I knew what I was going to…what I had to do." He was looking at me with such intensity that I had to turn away.

"Whenever Paul's ready to do it," I said quietly and I saw David's mask fall slightly.

"I will become one of you; I choose to be with him." All I could hear was the ocean and my own breathing, for a moment I thought that David had left me. But then a cold hand clamped down on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. I looked at the blonde next to me and saw him smile, actually smile and not smirk.

"I figured you'd make the right decision. If you truly were fated you would choose him. Go tell him, he's waiting on the boardwalk. He's been staring at us since I came here," he grinned when he said it and actually rolled his eyes at the last part. I couldn't help but gape at him; this was so unlike the David I knew. But I figured that he was just happy that one of his pack mates wouldn't have to do something he wouldn't want to do. I walked over the beach without looking back at David. And true to his word…Paul stood right there, staring at me as I approached. He didn't say anything as he took my hand and led me right to the middle of the crowded boardwalk. At first I didn't understand where we were going but I suddenly noticed that we were not heading for the middle but past it. He took me out to the pier that out looked to ocean. On the way here he didn't say a thing, he just kept tugging me along and I simply followed. When we stopped at the end of the pier he turned and looked at me. He didn't say anything, just looked. But he and I both knew that no words were necessary, we both knew what he wanted to know.

"I chose you," I said quietly with a small smile playing on my lips. The sombre look on his face disappeared and he grinned. Before my mind could register what he was doing he had swooped me up and spun me around as he planted his lips on mine.

"I knew you would make the right decision, I just knew it!" I laughed loudly with him as he finally put me down. The feeling of emptiness was once again gone and I felt…whole, content. I don't know how long we stayed there but at some point the other boys joined us. They were grinning, happy with my decision. They took me to the cave, whooping all the way. I was nervous, scared, how could I not be? They wanted me to become one of them; I wanted to become one of them. When we entered the cave I was attacked by a small blur that I soon realized was Laddie.

"Paul said you were going to stay with us now Bailey, is it true, is it?" he blurted out and I laughed at him.

"Yeah bud, I'm staying," I said with a smile on my face, how could you not smile at someone like Laddie. My eyes travelled to the canopy bed and the girl in it. She was staring at me, a horrified look in her eyes. She didn't understand how could she? From what I gathered she hadn't actually chosen her fate.

We were messing around again, like any other night when the air changed. I looked up and watched Marko carry a bottle almost like the one David had wanted me to drink from all those nights ago. Marko handed the bottle to Paul and I couldn't take my eyes off it. That bottle contained their blood, and the beginning to my new life. Was I scared? Of course I was. I couldn't take my eyes of the bottle as Paul drank from it just like David had that other night only this time when he offered it to me I took the bottle in my shaking hand. I stared at it, the glistering rubies and the ruby red liquid in it. I knew it was the boys' blood mixed together but mostly Pauls'. The boys started chanting my name softly and I looked up at them.

"You only need one drink Bailey," David's silky voice stated slowly as his eyes bore into mine. I turned my head and looked at Paul, his blue eyes were pleading, hopeful. I looked down at the bottle in my hand again and with a deep breath I raised it to my mouth and took a big swig. Cheers rang out in the cave but I barely heard them. The blood wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either. I have never tasted something like it. A coppery smell reached my nostrils as the thick liquid went down my throat. A calm settled over my body and this yearning was building up in the pit of my stomach. I thought that I would feel revolted but instead I found myself taking bigger gulps and I felt myself get drowsy. The bottle was taken from my hands as soon as it left my lips. Through hooded eyes I saw Paul take a big gulp and hand it over to Marko, the bottle barely left his hand before his blood smeared lips were on mine. When he drew back he was smiling and then he let out a whoop.

"You're one of us now, babe. You're with me now, for real," he said smiling. I just smiled back and let myself be dragged to my feet and into some kind of dance. I felt woozy and this surreal feeling came over me. I don't know how you were supposed to feel when you drank vampire blood but I felt great. Like I was on the top of the world, like I was free falling. Ironically the song that blasted out of Paul's rock box at that very moment was Tom Petty's Free Fallin'.

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley. Move west down Ventura Blvd. And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows. All the good girls are home with broken hearts. And I'm free, I'm free fallin'._

I spun around and laughed out of the corner of my eye I spotted Star shaking her head.

_I wanna glide down over Mulholland. I wanna write her name in the sky. I wanna free fall out into nothin'. Gonna leave this world for awhile. And I'm free, I'm free fallin'__._

And as the last chords started to play this most peculiar feeling came over me. It felt like I was flying, falling and watching myself dance around with the boys. It was strange but a very relaxing feeling; it felt like I had hit the mother load. I was freebasing, I was on one of the greatest trips I'd ever had. My mind disconnected from my body and then I don't remember anything else.

When I woke up I was at home in my bed and Jack was standing over me. The setting sun was glaring at me and my sensitive eyes squinted as my hazed mind tried to figure out what was going on.

"What up little sis, how was the party? I hope you were just drinking booze but it sure as hell doesn't smell like it," Jack said with a raised eyebrow. I just stared at him dumbly, my ears hearing the words but my mind not understanding them. He sighed and told me to get dressed and come down for dinner. Dinner? Had I slept the day away? I sat up and my hand touched a paper like surface I looked down at my hand and found a small note. I scrunched up my face in confusion as I lifted the note. _Sorry, but you fell asleep and we thought it would be better if you were at home. With Jack on a warpath and all that I know we both prefer if I am alive. See you tonight Brown Eyes. X Blondie. _I shook my head with a smile and got up slowly. That's when I realized something; I was only a Halfling. I managed to talk to grandpa and told him that I wasn't going to be living here no more, I was moving in with my boyfriend. He just gave me a nod and told me I reminded him of my mum when she told him about dad. I never thought the old man was going to be so understanding, boy was I wrong.

I was once again at the boardwalk walking around aimlessly. The closer to night it got the louder this strange thumping noise seemed to get. It took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out that I was hearing the heartbeats of the people around me, it was terrifying. Was I going to attack these people and expose myself any minute now? I was walking towards the beach when this unexplainable pain ripped through my stomach. I made a face and doubled over slightly in pain. I knew what it was, Paul had explained this to me but I honestly didn't think it would be this bad. I staggered down the steps and onto the beach; I didn't want to risk anything. A hand on my shoulder startled me and my eyes found familiar blue ones.

"Paul," I said with a slightly strained smile.

"Come on," he said and took my arm and led me down the beach. The boys were waiting, sitting on some abandoned logs. They looked up as we approached and smirked in union.

"Feeling hungry already Bay?" Marko chortled and I threw him a small playful glare. We sat down and David answered my questions on why I was only a Halfling still, why had they sent me home?

"We thought that you might want to tell your brother that you're moving in with us and everything," he said. I hadn't even thought of that. How was I supposed to tell jack that I was moving in with Paul and that he wouldn't be able to see me during the day? David had it all figured out apparently. I was to tell jack that Paul and the boys worked out of town and they had managed to hook me up with one too. I wasn't sure that jack was going to buy that but I had to try, right? So that I did, I left the boys but not before Paul let e take a swig from the bottle. Jack was at work talking with Donny when I showed up. He looked at me strangely when I told him bluntly that Paul had asked me to move in with him and David's scheme about that job. He thought the job sounded great but the moving in thing…well.

"Are you sure, Bay?" he asked, his face filled with doubt and worry.

"Yeah, I really like him, Jack." He stared at me but sighed in defeat.

"I can see you've already made up your mind, so I'm not going to stop you. But bailey if something seems off, anything. You know you can always look me up, right?" I stared into my brothers brown eyes, mum's eyes, my eyes and smiled.

"I know big brother," I said and gave him a hug, he didn't really understand what I was up to but he didn't want me to be unhappy. That was my brother for you. So before my mind could keep up I was told by the boys that they sort of picked my stuff up already, it made me laugh at them and their sureness of themselves.

The air changed dramatically once we stepped away from the boardwalk and onto the beach. I hadn't noticed it but we were apparently following a group of surfers.

"I think I knew that dude," Paul commented offhandedly as we casually strode by them, luring them into a false sense of security, like we weren't following them at all. I stared at him in surprise.

"I used to surf," he told me with a grin but that wasn't what I was confused about.

"You don't remember?" Dwayne spoke up and answered my distressed question casually;

"As time goes you tend to forget your mortal life. As a matter of fact a lot of it disappears as soon as you transform into a full vampire. Small snippets, memories might still stick…but people the way they look often wither away." I stared at him. Would I forget my family, my mortal family? What if I saw jack one day and didn't recognize him. As if reading my mind David spoke up;

"We already thought of that. That's why one of us will be with you the first time you see your brother after your transformation, that way if you don't know who he is…we'll be able to help." Relief flooded through my body but so did an increasing nervousness. Somewhere along the way we had turned around so we were once again behind the now partying group, watching them silently form a distance.

"Let the good times roll," Paul whispered in my ear and before I could do anything else they took off. The sight was incredible. Four young men literally flew at the group and scared them to death. Their usually handsome faces were transformed, disfigured. I watched as David tore into a boy's neck, Dwayne help a screaming girl obviously teasing her before he bit down. Marko caught my eye next, the small vampire viciously tore a young mans arm off and by the screams off pain that sounded through the night air he was still alive when his limb was torn mercilessly from his body. My eyes travelled to Paul who was painting, blood dripping down his chin a dead body by his feet and a wriggling one on his left hand. He was staring at me, waiting.

A breeze flew over the beach and the scent of blood hit me in the face like a wall. It should have been revolting, the sight of the bodies lying around, the bloody disfigured faces accompanied by the coppery smell of blood. But it wasn't the smell that made oh so many queasy made me take another deep breath, it smelled so good. I could feel my face changing, my never before used fangs grew and this longing I had never felt before erupted in my body. I opened my eyes and I knew they were red; they had bled over for the very first time. I watched Paul as he sauntered forward, the kid struggling in his grip. He stopped right in front of me and raised his left hand. I watched as his claw like nail tore at the boys' neck. Blood, sweet smelling, red blood trailed down his throat as he whimpered, pleaded, begged for mercy. His pleads was ignored all I saw was the line of blood running down his throat. I leaned forward and took another deep breath.

"You can do it babe," Paul spoke slowly, seductively. I looked at him and then back down at the boy. His scared, tear filled eyes met mine and I hesitated but only for a moment.

_You'll never grow old, Bailey, and you'll never die. But you must feed…_

David's words echoed in my head as I leaned forward and took a hold of him. I saw Paul loosening his grip and I took in the sweet smell again. A hunger, a thirst was growing inside of me, screaming to be sated. A flicker in the boys eyes, resolution, acceptance. His lips parted;

"Do it quick," it was barely a whisper, barely said at all but I heard it. Without a second thought I opened my mouth and let my fangs sink into the soft, warm flesh of the no longer struggling body beneath me.

_If you want forever close your eyes and surrender to me, just remember today was the last that you'll ever see the sun…in Santa __Carla…_


	8. Hungry Eyes

**An: **Dear Reviewers, you guys are awesome. Here's the next chapter, the next last one in fact. Yep you heard right...chapter 9 is the last one. There might be a sequel if anyone's interested though...not sure yet.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, David tells me. But I insist that Bailey and Jakc are mine. So there you have it!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Hungry Eyes**

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

_  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I_

_-Eric Carmen-_

You know that feeling when you've been for a really long run and your throat feels parched? Good, then you probably know how good it feels to relieve your throat with some ice cold water. The feeling doesn't even begin to compare the feeling I felt that first time blood ran down my throat. The first time I really sated my thirst, that night when I became a vampire.

The warm liquid slid like honey down my throat, it was sweet yet bitter, spicy and soft. The taste is impossible to describe. And the euphoria, the rush that sweet, sweet nectar creates within you is beyond imagination.

At first when I stopped drinking I didn't feel any different but then I noticed I could hear the waves more clearly, crickets chirping, the boys breathing. I could see details I hadn't before and I felt stronger, mentally and physically. I raised my eyes and let go of the dead weight in my arms, the boys were all staring at me grinning. Suddenly they all started cheering and congratulating me.

"Welcome to the family," David said with a smile, I couldn't do anything but smile back. Seeing David smile still freaked me out still. Paul took my hand and led me down to the water; I looked at him in confusion as the others were starting to slowly head back to the boardwalk.

"You're a sloppy eater," he supplied with a laugh. I looked down at the water and stared at my reflection. My hair was messier than ever and half my face was splattered with blood.

"I thought vampires didn't have reflections," I said more as a statement than a question, that's when I realized my voice was smoother than before.

"We can see ourselves when we really want to, but mortals don't see it. With some exceptions," he trailed off with a chuckle as I bent down and washed my face. The face that stared back at me was mine but I noticed that I seemed paler, gaunter and my eyes were a deeper shade of brown.

The boardwalk through my new eyes was an entirely different experience. I had expected it to be brilliant but in truth it was horrible. The flashing lights hurt my sensitive eyes, the smells made me dizzy and the sound was loud and screeching. How could the boys possibly manage this every night without as much as a winch?

"You get used to it. Try to focus on something else and just relax," Dwayne said from beside me. I smiled at him gratefully and tried to do what he told me to and it worked to a certain degree, I could only hope that I would be able to stand it later, with practice. We walked around aimlessly just messing around. But soon we headed for the bikes and drove back to the cave…home.

When we reached my new home the boys all seemed to wander off somewhere, even Star and Laddie were suddenly nowhere to be seen. I looked at my only remaining companion, Paul, questions evident in my eyes. He just grinned that crooked grin and threw his arms around me and started to lead me towards one of the openings inside the "main hall". _Think of it as a welcome gift_, his voice sounded in my head. I jumped slightly at the sensation and he chuckled at me. We were walking through a tunnel and I was marvelled by the fact that I could see with so little light guiding us. I could see all nicks, bumps and cracks in the walls. Somewhere in the distance I could hear water dripping. I didn't understand what we were doing in this damp tunnel. Suddenly the light changed and we entered a room. I looked around in awe. This small cave was filled with candles, scarves covered the walls and a bed was the rooms' centrepiece. I turned my eyes to Paul and he gave me a grin.

"We thought you might want a place of your own," he said smiling coyly, taking in the expression on my face. I was stunned.

"We all have our own little place and well since you're a girl and everything we thought you might need it even more than us," he gave me another grin.

"Thank you," I said quietly looking around the small space. It was comfy, well as comfy as a cave could be. It reminded me a lot of the first time I visited the main cave. I turned to Paul and he was watching my with a strange look in his eyes. In a fluid motion his hand reached out as I stepped forward.

We were in each others arms before I could realize that either of us moved. Heated kisses, hands gripping, and desperation. It was feral, animalistic. Somehow we ended up in a heap on the bed. Cloth ripping, hair tugging, whimpering, harsh breathing. I withdrew my lips from his and stared at him, his eyes stared back at me. The look in his eyes was feral, passionate…hungry.

_One l__ook at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes…_

We were kissing again, clothing was being removed haphazardly. I was aware of what we were doing and somehow I wasn't… I had never felt such a need to be so close to someone before, the feeling was almost unreal. Nails making marks on various body parts the smell of blood intensified the fierceness our actions further. I was panting heavily as Paul's lips left my mouth and trailed down my neck.

"I want to make you mine," he rasped out. I moaned as he nipped at my throat.

"I am yours," I panted. He stopped his ministrations and raised his head to look at me.

"No truly make you my mate," he said the hunger in his eyes intensifying. Passages from the books I had read suddenly went through my mind, I knew what he wanted. And I realized with little surprise that I wanted it too. I nodded too breathless to speak. A smirk lit up his features and his eyes glinted. I don't think I'll ever forget that moment. His eyes never left mine as his fangs appeared; silently his eyes asked me for permission. The feeling when he entered me and at the same time bit down on my neck so hard that the fangs pierced my skin in indescribable. I thought that I would feel pain but all I felt was intense pleasure. Before I knew what I was doing my fangs were buried in Pauls' neck and his blood flooded into my mouth and down my throat. Passion, content, pleasure racked through my body as the blood entered my mouth. Human blood was incredibly tasty but Pauls' blood was ten times sweeter, tastier and the smell was simply divine. The rush I felt from taking human blood was intensified by a tenfold as I greedily drank my lovers blood. When the high hit its peak the feelings subsided and pictures entered my head; bits and pieces of memories that weren't my own playing before me like a movie. Then the most peculiar feeling came over me. Like my heart, my soul duplicated itself and made its way out of my body. For a moment I felt like a part of me had disappeared, I felt hollow. But seconds later that hollow space was filled with not the piece that "left" but another…a part of Paul. Explosions, fireworks before my eyes…I couldn't breathe and then…it stopped. It was like the greatest orgasm you ever had if you multiplied it with one thousand. The sweaty body above mine rolled off me and like on autopilot I laid my head on his bare chest. Neither of us said anything, only our harsh laboured breathing echoed in the small room.

"What…what jus happened?" I managed to say as I turned my eyes to the blonde besides me. He gave me a cheeky grin as he answered;

"The greatest experience of my life." I started giggling insanely.

"Really Paul," I stopped when my arm happened to come in my line of sight. A tattoo had appeared out of nowhere, right there on my left forearm. It was some sort of tribal design and I had never seen it before.

"Huh," Paul said from above me I looked at him and found that he was staring at his left forearm, an identical tattoo stood out against his pale skin.

"Must be some kind of fated thing…" I just nodded and then this overpowering calm settled over me. I yawned and found it hard to keep my eyes up.

"The sun's setting." That explained it. Blackness came over me and I saw no more.

I felt drowsy and yet very well rested when I awoke. It was like my body just started working at once; like it felt some sort of signal…the sun must have set. I shifted and looked at Paul who still lay still besides me. I started tracing an invisible pattern on his chest and just waited for him to wake up. I didn't have to wait long. I watched fascinated as he took a deep breath and his whole body was set in motion.

"Mmm…mornin' babe," he muttered with his eyes still closed.

"Good morning," I said with a small smile. Blue eyes stared into mine and the strangest thing happened. It was like I could feel everything he was feeling, hear his thoughts…we were connected.

"Interesting," he muttered and gave me a cheeky grin. I just laughed and got up and started looking for my clothes. I held up my shirt and found it had been ripped in two, Paul snickered behind me and I threw it in his face without even looking.

When we finally managed to find some whole clothes we made our way into the main cave. The others were waiting for us, these shit eating grins plastered on their faces. My eyes found Stars' and she blushed, I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Paul's breath hit my neck as he whispered;

"I guess we could have been more quiet…" I didn't even have to look at him to know that a huge grin was on his face. I rolled my eyes and said;

"So…are we going out or what?" the boys laughed and we headed out, Star followed behind us and Laddie was in my arms. It was strange being able to lift him and barely notice it. Vampire strength rocked.

Later on the boardwalk we met Jack, I recognized him and relief went through my body. But I found that I couldn't remember some things about him, like where he worked and some other small details.

When we left him David told me there was someone I had to meet. Paul's voice in my head revealed that I was about to meet the head vampire.

"Don't be nervous," whispered into my ear. I gave him a look and said;

"I'm not…" I stopped at the look he was giving me.

"I can feel your feelings now," spoken in a singsong voice. I pushed him and he just laughed. Blinking lights, neon and the Breakfast Club playing on one of the screens. What were we doing at Video Max's? I watched as the boys walked in like they owned the place. a tall man with glasses and an over all geeky looking exterior glared at them. He had to be the owner…Max. His eyes fell on me and the look in his eyes changed. He turned to David and they seemed to have some sort of mental conversation. Was he really the head vampire? This middle aged guy trying in vain to look "hip". Really? Without even a word being said we made our way outside. I didn't say anything, none of us did. We just headed out to feed but none of us spoke about what was to happen next. Hours later we stopped in front of a house, barking could be heard from the inside. A dog, the same dog that always guarded the same video store we visited earlier. Marko was biting on his thumb again and only stopped to smirk at me. Dwayne was wearing an emotionless mask and David had a calculating look in his eyes. I turned my eyes to Paul but he was just staring off into space, thoughtful for once. The large door opened with a creak and we all entered silently. Max stood there, waiting for us. He gave us a small smile and motioned for us to sit down, five glasses of blood stood on the table, and the sixth was situated in his hand. How very disturbing on so many levels it felt sitting there drinking blood from crystal wineglasses.

"I believe a welcome is in order." I had never heard him speak before and his voice fit him perfectly. I looked at him silently, I couldn't read his face but I didn't like the vibe he gave off.

"A welcome to my first daughter," he said with a smile, a smile I couldn't determine if he was faking or not. He raised his glass and the boys and I followed. His eyes were fixated on my left arm I noticed and then they flickered to Paul's, the tattoos. Did he know?

"Ah yes, a common trait when vampires connect completely with their fated one shows you're connected." I looked at David with a confused look on my face, how did he know?

"I can hear your thoughts as well as all the boys. You have to remember Bailey that I am much older then all of you. I am also your head vampire all of you have some amount of my blood rushing through your veins. You are mostly connected to Paul yes, but never less are you one of my children." The way my name sounded when he said it gave me the chills. Despite his geeky exterior this man oozed danger, even more so then the boys. I could almost feel the rebellion they all felt against him. He was in some sort of twisted way their dad, a dysfunctional father figure that they all resented. They might have had some respect for the man in front of me but that was long gone now. And yet they continued to listen to him, obey him…well to a certain degree. Why, was it fear? I didn't know and right now I kind of didn't want to. All I wanted was to get out of there; the walls seemed to be creeping up on me, growing closer. Just as the thought entered my mind David stood, the rest of us followed quickly. Max may have been the head vampire but David sure as hell was the leader of our pack. All of us knew that. We bade Max farewell and left without so much of a backward glance. I didn't know what to make of my first meeting with Max the head vampire. I hadn't really seen a point in it, did he just want to meet me in person or was there an ulterior motive?

"Who knows, I sure as hell don't want to know half of what goes on in that twisted mind of his," was David's reply when I asked him. So I decided to forget about it and just have fun. I mean I could sleep all day and party all night now…it sure as hell was fun to be a vampire!


	9. Forever Young

**An:** The **last chapter** of In a World of Fragile Things. Yep, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it alot!  
A **sequel** _will_ be up, whenever. It will follow the movie pretty much and go deeper into the past of the boys and Bailey's and Paul's relationship. I have _no idea when_ this sequel will be up though, so don't expect it to be up this week, this month either. Thank you and Good Night!

**Disclaimer:** For the last time. The boys are not mine. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Epilogue**

**Forever Young**

_Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?  
Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men  
Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders we're getting in tune  
The music's play__ed by the madman  
_

_Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever forever  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever  
Forever young_

_-Alphaville-_

**General POV.**

There's a town called Santa Carla, known to many as the murder capitol of the world. If you travel there by bus you travel along a curling road. The road slithers amongst desert like landscapes until suddenly, the ocean is upon you. This great, dark blue abyss that stretches on forever into the horizon.

Santa Carla is the home of runaways, punks, aspiring artists, junkies and any other freak of nature you could possibly think of. If you wanted to get lost this was the place to be. But not only freaks and runaways roam the boardwalk at night, no something far more sinister and dangerous comes out as soon as the sun sets.

The rumours have been many, most of them being dismissed as urban legends, rumours, and ramblings of a madman. But there are believers, they may be few but they're out there. People disappear every night in Santa Carla; the boards are filled to the brim with missing people posters. The police office gets at least three calls a night, the officers are drowning up to their necks with not only missing people reports but unsolved cases. But thanks to the colourful range of people that end up here most of those files are long forgotten. If one wanted to take a closer look in the archives they would find a room dedicated to the missing people, those that the family finally gave up on ever finding again. Lost forever.

**Bailey's POV.**

The night air was refreshing as I stood leaning against the railing of the boardwalk taking in the crowd around me. No one really paid attention to me, the locals to afraid to even glance at me, the junkies to out of it to see and those who dared to take a look my way quickly turned their heads the other way. They all felt it, they might not at first but if they looked at me long enough they would feel it. The danger that my entire being projected. And yet every single one of them wanted to take a closer look even if they couldn't understand why. I smirked and lit the cigarette that hung loosely from my lips.

A whoop sounded farther down the boardwalk and a tall young man came running towards me, his golden locks flying behind him as he ran away from his slightly shorter friend. A high pitched laugh echoed in the night and people stopped and stared in awe at the graceful duo that made their way through the crowds.

"Paul!" Marko's annoyed voice was not loud but I heard it. I lifted myself up on the railing and waited for them to notice me. A flash of blue met brown and faster then he should have been able to; he was right in front of me. Grinning that crooked grin and eyes sparkling. Lips upon mine before I even got so much as a peep out.

"Cut it out you two, one would think that after a year you would be tired of each other already," Marko's cynical voice interrupted our game of tonsil hockey. A playful smack at the back of his head and a laugh came next.

"At it again, huh?" a dark, smooth voice said from my left, Dwayne offered an amused smirk. I just laughed and gave the approaching peroxide blonde a wave. David smirked at all of us and blew out grey smoke.

"Where's Star?"

"Hell if I know…around here somewhere," spoken in an annoyed tone. We all were annoyed at the girl. A year had passed since I became one of the Lost Boys, joined the family. That meant that Star had been a Halfling for at least a year and a half. She was tramping on David's last nerve, and everyone else's.

"Is Laddie with her?"

"Yeah, I hope she's looking after him this time though," my tanned skinned friend all but growled out. A couple of weeks ago we had found Laddie crying and alone near the pier. Star had apparently left him to his own devices and basically told him to get lost. I was so angry with her that night that if Paul hadn't held me back I would've killed her. She had hurt my baby and I was livid. Laddie had become more than a little brother to me he was like my own child and he looked up to me like a mother. I don't know when Star stopped caring; some days he would be more than welcome to join her, other days she treated him like dirt. So now we didn't leave him with her so much anymore, but we had to feed. And that wasn't something we wanted him to witness yet. We went to the bikes when David said Star was on her way, he could sense it. We all just followed David to the bikes and sat near them. I caught a few pedestrians stopping to stare at our group. I know what they saw. The exact same thing I saw all those nights ago when I first encountered the boys. They saw a group of young adults moving with an unnatural grace that should have been impossible for us to pull off wearing our heavy biker boots. They saw our pale skin, gaunt faces and haughty looks. They saw the glimmer of a predator in our eyes; they felt the dangerous air around us. And they couldn't understand it; they were all captivated, struck by the morbid beauty of it all.

I watched as one of the girls in the group eyed Paul in a way I didn't like at all so I strode right up to him grabbed his chin and pressed not only my lips but my whole body into his. Paul being, well Paul responded instantly. A throat clearing broke us apart and I shot a sheepish smile at David, the throat clearer. He just rolled his eyes and my own travelled to the girl who stood stock still gaping in shock. I gave her a malicious sneer and enjoyed the fear that entered her eyes before she looked away. A chuckle erupted in Paul's chest and I turned my eyes to him.

"I love it when you're jealous," he smirked and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Oh great Bay, now you managed to inflate his big head even more," Marko quipped from somewhere behind me.

"Not jealous Blondie, just showing off what's mine," I giggled insanely at his pleased expression and the three groans that sounded from our companions.

"Not helping at all Bailey," Dwayne groaned out and flopped back against the railing with a grace that made even me still my movements.

We sat around waiting for Star, people watching, conversing mentally. People stole glances but not many looked on for too long. There was something eerie about a gang of bikers sitting silently, just looking. We looked good, and we knew it, we would cockily smirk or right out laugh at the people that stared too long. Cigarettes were lit, filled with stronger stuff than tobacco thanks to the honey blonde that was sitting on the bench below me. David stood and sat on his bike, which meant only one thing. Star was approaching. Laddie came running first hugging my legs and then being lifted onto Dwayne's bike. I climbed on behind Paul as Marko revved his engine. We all watched Star as she hurried towards us, she could probably sense our impatience. My eyes fell on the boys she looked back at. He had dark hair and green eyes, the smitten look on his face changed to confusion as he watched Star climb onto a smirking David's bike. A blonde boy stood next to the brunette and somewhere in the back of my mind a voice told me that I should know who they were, but nothing came. I saw his eyes wander over all of us only to freeze when they looked at me. I gave him a smirk of my own like I knew my family was doing and then we took off into the night. A strange feeling of dread came over me the moment Paul's bike jolted away but it disappeared as soon as the wind hit my face and I let out a whoop of joy.

We flew through the forest like every other night and dropped Star and Laddie off, I put Laddie to bed and waited for him to fall asleep. Then the five of us headed back up to the point. We stood there and looked at the moon as it shone down on us making us paler than usual. Like one we took off into the night and landed on a beach were yet another bonfire had been lit. We strode towards them not making any sound. The drunken teens greeted us joyfully too drunk to notice the calculating looks we gave them. We joined the party and soon the mortals were lulled into a false sense of peace. They never knew what hit them. Red eyes, claws and fangs. Blood everywhere, screaming…euphoria. After we had tossed the last corpse into the fire we all made our way to the ocean and rinsed off the sticky blood that hadn't made it into our mouths. I looked around me and saw my family. My brothers, my lover…all of them together joking, smiling…living in a way I never thought possible.

_Do y__ou really want to live forever, Forever young…_

Had someone asked me a year ago if I wanted to live forever. Become a vampire and stay young forever…I would have said no. Because that wasn't possible, right? And yet here I was, living, loving and just being. Forever Young.

**Fin.**


End file.
